The bird of Hermes: Servant of a Jinchuurik Rewired
by dark symbiote
Summary: Shortly after Alucard's disappearance at the hands of Schrodinger, Alucard finds himself meeting face to face with the Shinigami. On a mere whim, the Shinigami randomly sends him off to another world, there he meets his new master. One who he.. No.. She gleefully obeys. She would protect her master to the best of her her, her new master was more precious anything
1. Chapter 1

Hey dark Symbiote here I haven't logged in in a really long time I think maybe since middle school had to have been 16 or 17 I turn 23 in june but I've still been reading on fanfiction on and off for the last few years and there has been certain stories that I really like that were abandoned or are just sitting and profiles that haven't been updated in 2 or 3 years so I decided to start polishing them up and looking for spelling errors and add more to the story for those that have been waiting and hopefully willing to also help write the story and if the author comes back I'll gladly hand over whatever I've done with the story so that they may continue with their original image for better or for worse. oh and I do not own Hellsing or Hellsing Ultimate nor do I own Naruto they belong to their respective parties so please support their official releases but the story that I'm using as my start template is Shadow-Arash go find his page in and him favorite him do whatever hopefully enough stuff pops up in this email and he'll come back

"Alucard! Do not close your eyes! That's an order!" Intergra Hellsing, the head of the Hellsing organization, and the master of the most powerful vampire to walk the earth. Alucard, the no life king, also known as Dracula. Intergra wore a dark green suit, her her platinum blonde hair was long, two bangs framing her face, and stopping just below her chest. Her blue eyes shined with desperation, and a silent fury.

Beside her, a woman named Seras Victoria watched on with a worried expression. She had long blonde hair tied into a spiked ponytail, she had crimson red eyes, that shined with determination, and slight sadness. She wore the female version of the Hellsing families uniform.

Both were watching on a screen projector as a man with long black hair was looking off into the rising sunrise. His crimson red eyes watching the sunrise with longing, and slight exhaustion. He wore an entirely black attire, though they seemed to resemble a straight jacket.

Behind the two women was a man dressed entirely in white. He had blonde hair that was slicked back, few bangs slick just above his left eye. The man's yellow eyes were shining in victory, his lips pulled back into a massive shit eating grin.

"Intergra..." Alucard uttered softly "I am sorry master.. But that order is one I cannot follow."

"Alucard!" Intergra yelled.

"Seras.. Take care of master.." Alucard softly requested.

Seras sniffed slightly "Y-Yes master Of course." She whispered in sorrow.

"Goodbye... Intergra." Alucard said, smiling softly as his eyes slowly closed. In front of Alucard, and teenage boy watched on with angry eyes as Alucard slowly began closing his eyes.

'D-Dammit! It wasn't suppose to be like this! I was suppose to fight Alucard fair and square!' He thought in sadness and rage.

Intergra watched in sorrow as her close friend, and confident suddenly disappeared as if he never existed in the first place. She clenched her fist, and suppressed the tears that were forming within her eyes. Hearing laughter, she turned her head to stare at the major. Her expression turned into one of pure rage, and hatred. Her blue eyes glinting murderously as she slowly stalked towards the laughing man.

Darkness was all he felt, he felt nothing, he felt weightless. He had no idea how he long he has been in this dark existence of his, all he knew was that he had to solve the problem that started his little resting state.

However, just when he finally decided to eliminate the millions of souls that he had stored within him to free of him of this nothingness, he was suddenly assaulted with a blinding light.

He slowly opened his crimson red eyes, and he slowly surveyed the area, however he was only able to see a vast sea of nothing but pure white.

'Is this... The purgatory?' He thought in slight surprise, and anticipation.

Feeling a presence behind him, he instantly turn around, only to come face to face with a demonic visage.

White robes, long spike white hair, a purple mask that seemed to be eternally grinning. A knife was held in its mouth, showing off yellow fanged teeth. Eyes that were entirely black, with the iris only remaining yellow. And finally, small red horns sticking out from its head.

Alucard tilted his head slightly, idly wondering who this being was. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

The being stared at him for several long moments, before he finally answered in a gruff, and a deep tone. "I am known simply as the Shinigami to all beings. I am the god of death, and the ferry to guide all souls to their spot in the afterlife."

Alucard's eyes widened slightly, before they returned to normal, and suddenly he gave off a loud and booming laugh. "Truly? How curious, and wonderful!" He bellowed. "I had always wondered what death was like, and now I finally have experienced it. So tell me, what is my spot in the afterlife? Its hell.. Isn't it?" He asked with a full blown grin.

The Shinigami tilted his head slightly "You are mistaken. You are not dead.. You are experiencing a near death experience. While your body in the living world was destroyed, you are somehow still living on. Perhaps it has to do with the fact that there are millions of souls within you that are still sustaining you." Shinigami explained.

Alucard frowned slightly, but his smiled returned as he looked upon the death god. "I see, so tell me... What happens now Shinigami-san? Am I to forever remain here in limbo with only you as company?" He asked, a shit eating grin on his face.

Shinigami hummed slightly "I am not certain. You were not expected to die until the end of your world, yet here you are. I cannot send you back to your world, seeing as you technically died there, despite you somehow still living on. Although... There is always that option." Shinigami mused.

Alucard rose an eyebrow "What option would that be?" He asked in curiosity.

Shinigami looked upon him with an unearthly gaze, almost as if he were judging the vampire. "I could use my power, and randomly send you off into a different world altogether, however I would demand compensation for such an action. And I would alter your true form into something else."

Alucard blinked once, and he regarded the death god curiously. "Why would you need to alter my appearance?"

Shinigami stared at him with an unreadable expression. "By sending you into another world, you are essentially starting a new life, thus the need to change your form into something else. You would live a new life. There wouldn't be much of a difference, you would still retain yours powers, abilities, your souls within you, and your memories. You can chose to live your new life however you wish. You can even choose to live as a servant to another human should you choose to."

Alucard looked upon the Shinigami with interest. Though he didn't want to leave his fledgling Seras, and his master Intergra alone, he knew that at one point in time he would have to leave Seras on her own. He couldn't keep watch over her constantly, he wanted her to make her own choices, and to become independent. Something that would not happen if he watched over her constantly.

As for Intergra, he knew that one day he would either be resealed, or that his master would perish of old age. It tore at his immortal, and blackened heart, but he had no choice but to accept it. Besides, both Seras, and Intergra were strong, their will, and their resolve made from steel. He believed in them, he knew they would finish the fight with millennium.

He turned his gaze upon the god of death, and he spoke. "Before I give you my answer, I'm curious. What would the compensation be? And wouldn't Kami have a problem with this?"

"To answer your first question. My compensation is simple, I want twenty thousand of the souls that you have consumed."

"Why would you want only twenty thousand?"

"Most of the souls that you have consumed are those who have committed various sins, and heinous crimes during their lives. However, you have also consumed various innocents as well. With my eyes, I can tell apart the innocent souls, along with the corrupt souls within you. Twenty thousand innocent souls are within you. That is my compensation. Allow me to take those twenty thousand souls."

Alucard smirked slightly in amusement, and slight surprise. "Really? Twenty thousand innocent souls live within me? Didn't know that, I just assume they were nobodies. I guess there is such a thing as "being in the wrong place at the wrong time."" The no life king mused. "Very well than, I'll let you take those souls, not like I have another three million in there or something."

Shinigami nodded in thanks, and continued "As for your second question. Do not worry about my brother Kami. I am his brother, I am certain I can convince him to agree to this. If I can't, I'll just get Yami's assistance."

Alucard nodded slightly, and the no life king grinned in anticipation. "So when are we getting started?"

"Right now, but first.. My compensation." With that said, Shinigami dug his hand into Alucard's chest, surprising the no life king immensely as he let out a small grunt of surprise. The feeling of the shinigami's cold hand digging into his very soul was strange, and painful. However he could deal with the pain. He endured being shot to shreds, and than reforming just afterwards. If he can't endure this, than he was just like those weak, and pathetic Vampires from his world.

Seconds later, the Shinigami pulled out hundreds of small blue orbs that hovered just above his hand. Shinigami clenched his fist, and when he opened them again, the blue orbs were gone. "The compensation has been taken, and now, its time to alter your form. Which form would you prefer?" The death god asked.

Alucard shrugged "Form does not matter to me. I do not care what form I take, so long as I'm at least familiar with it, than I'm fine with it."

"Very well." Shinigami uttered.

Suddenly, Alucard felt his entire form shifting, and changing without his command. Soon, he felt himself getting smaller, her hair growing longer as well. He felt his entire body changing into something familiar, and changing into a form that he had only changed into just recently in order to fuck with Walter.

The Shinigami conjured up a mirror in his hand, and handed to Alucard.

Alucard took the mirror, and he was not surprised to see his... Her female form. The fourteen year old visage stared back at her, long silky black hair with bangs covering her forehead. Scarlet red feminine eyes stared back at her. The white outfit she usually wore when taking this form was on, and of course a white hat sitting atop her head.

"My girl form?" Alucard said. However, she was surprised. Instead of the male voice she usually kept when in his girl form, instead it was replaced with a soft melonious tone. Her new voice was strange, but she was certain she could make it a bit more sinister. After all, she was Alucard. The no life Ki-Queen!

"You did say a form you were familiar with, so I ended choosing a form that you used just recently. One more thing." Shinigami placed a finger on Alucard's hand, and suddenly, the seal that bounded her to the Hellsing family that was on her gloves disappeared. Following that, Shinigami then dug his hand into Alucard's form once more, and pulled out a very familiar form.

"Uh oh."

In the Shinigami's hand was now the very cause of why Alucard was in limbo. Blonde hair stopping at his mid-neck, black cat ears atop his head. Purple eyes shining nervously, and a sheepish chuckle escape as the person smiled nervously.

"Oh..its the return of the why boner?" Alucard a deadpan tone entering her voice.

"It's Schrodinger!" Schrodinger said with a twitch in his eye.

"I'll just call you dinger." Alucard said, a large smirk on her features as her fangs glinted. Her scarlet eyes glinting with bloodlust.

Schrodinger gulped.

"Schrodinger, you are going to be spending quite a bit of time with Yami. I do not pity you." With that said, Shinigami opened a portal, and tossed the cat boy into the portal. The only thing Alucard could catch a glimpse was darkness, and... Were those black flames?

"Now then, as per our agreement, I shall now send you randomly into another world. Are you prepared?" Shinigami asked, Making Alucard grin in anticipation.

"One last thing." Shinigami waved a hand over Alucard's head, and suddenly the no life queen was assaulted with images, and the knowledge of how to create a servant seal, similar to the one the Hellsing family used to make her serve them.

"Why would you give me this knowledge?" Alucard asked, shaking her head to rid herself of the cobwebs.

"You forget that I told you, you can choose to become a servant to someone else should you choose to. The knowledge is merely there should you really do choose that course of action. Now than." Shinigami held out his palm, and a green portal opened above his palm. The portal slowly hovered off his hand, and onto the floor in front of Alucard.

"Simply jump into the portal, and you shall be taken across time, and space. Across many different planes of existence, and many different realities."

Alucard grinned, and she eagerly began walking towards the portal. She turned her head towards the Shinigami, and she flashed him a fanged grin. "Pleasure doing business with you Shinigami-san." She said, giving a small mocking bow, before she jumped into the portal, her laughter echoing.

... "I do not pity the world that she has gone into." Shinigami uttered. One of the main reasons why he had let the vampire leave into a new world was simple. The afterlife was NOT ready for that psychopath!

After what felt like a lifetime, Alucard finally existed the portal, and the first thing she did was stare up at the night sky, the full moon hanging in the starry sky.

Alucard grinned, showing off her shining fangs. "What a wonderful night... A wonderful night for a drink." She said with a sinister giggle, her scarlet eyes glinting with bloodthirst. She sniffed the air, seeing if she could catch the scent of any living being. And she did, she was able to catch the scent of vast number of humans deeper into the forest, and an even larger number of humans a bit further away.

'Hmm, perhaps they are currently partaking in war?' She mused. However, she perked up when she caught the scent of blood. Fresh blood.

Her scarlet red eyes instantly zoomed in on a puddle of crimson liquid. She grinned widely as she advanced upon the puddled of blood. She quickly bent down on her knees, and her head leaned over the blood like a predator. Her tongue slowly emerged from her mouth, and she gave long, and savoring licks to the puddle of blood.

After several licks, she suddenly froze. Her scarlet eyes widening in surprise, and glee. 'This blood... Its more delectable than Intergras! This is by far the most delicious blood I have ever had the pleasure of drinking.' Curious as to who had such delectable, and delicious blood, she viewed the memories that the blood would no doubt contain.

What she saw made her laugh hysterically, a gleeful undertone in her voice. Her eyes glinting madly with insanity, and slight happiness. The memories she saw were that of a young boy's. A boy with spiky sun kissed blonde hair. Sapphire blue eyes, and whisker marks on his cheeks. The last memory she was the boy being chased into this very forest with a large mob following behind him.

Through the blood, she was able to also feel the emotions the boy was feeling. Fear, desperation, the desire to live, hopelessness. However, the will to never give up, or back down despite the situation. She was also able to see deeper into the blonde's boy's heart. The boy had compassion and kindness that far exceeded beyond even what she expected.

Yet, he had also a vast amount of hatred, a hatred that may even one day grow to surpass even hers. A hatred that may, if left unchecked, may destroy the world... And she would be the instrument of the boys hatred, rage, and wrath.

'Uzumaki Naruto eh? A strong, and fitting name. You... Will make a splendid master.' With that thought, Alucard stood, and slowly strolled deeper into the forest, a slight skip in her step as her grin threatened to splint her face in half.

Uzumaki Naruto was both angry, and terrified at the moment. The recently turned seven year old's day had started out quite normally. Wake up in his shitty apartment, wonder around the village while ignoring the hateful glares, and harsh whispers of the villagers.

Than, somewhere in the day, prepare a prank as payback to some of the more vocal villagers. All in all, it was simply a normal day for him. Of course while he kept up the mask of a smiling idiot, he was a lot different in terms of personality than what he let the villagers see.

While the villagers saw a constantly smiling idiot, he was surprisingly a lot smarter than most people for a seven year old. He wasn't as smart as a Nara, no one could be as smart as a Nara, but he was smart enough to be considered in the league of a genius. And while he may seem to have a happy go lucky attitude, he could absolutely with certainty that he hated most of the villagers in Konoha.

However, he was not petty. He could handle glares, whispers, and all the insults. Those were nothing. It was the other things that they did that made them hate them. Beating him once in awhile, kicking him out of shops, and sometimes defacing his apartment. That made him hate them so much.

If he had the power, he would make those who made him suffer so much pay. But he didn't, and there wasn't a way to get stronger because the librarians usually never let him go in the library. The only way for him to get stronger is to join the academy next year. But he would be forced to hide his progress over the years, and continue to be the idiot they thought he was.

Another thing was that he knew they would sabotage his grades in the academy to make him seem even worse of an idiot.

But while he hated most of the villagers, there were those he did not hate. Like the Ichiraku's, his somewhat surrogate family. The Sandaime Hokage, his grandfather figure. And finally Inu nii-san, the ANBU who always protected him when given the chance, and who sometimes brought him stuff to make his living conditions more lively.

After wandering around the village until the sun began to set, he quickly began to head back to his apartment, and that was when things took a turn for the worst. As a large mob of villagers had formed, and they began to chase him out into the forest. The worst part was that in the mob were some Shinobi, and that made getting away even more difficult.

He had no choice but to run deeper into the forest in an effort to get away from the mob. Allow he had gotten hit with a Kunai in the shoulder, causing his blood spurt out, and land onto the ground below. However, he payed no attention to that, and instead continued running deeper into the forest.

Minutes later, he was pelted with several more Kunai, each one hitting his legs, causing him to crash onto the floor. He had quickly dragged himself to a tree, and began yanking out the Kuani impaled to his legs, and shoulder. Of course his injuries began healing shortly after the Kunai's were removed, and the blonde haired boy was prepared to shoot up from the ground and continuing from his pursuers.

That plan was shot down when a foot slammed itself to his chest, keeping him pinned down to the tree he was leaning against. And he felt desperation, fear, and slowly brimming anger as the mob began to advance upon with the intent of harming him, and beating him senseless.

And that led to the blonde's current situation at the moment. The mob currently beating him, while he himself curled into ball, protecting his torso from being injured.

This continued for several minutes before they stopped, and the blonde was able to hear the mob's voices as they all began to say that it was time to finish what the Yondaime started.

Naruto's panic increased as he noted that they began to pull out bladed weapons, each intended to tear into his skin.

however, before they could go through with their intention to maim the blonde, soft, and sinister giggles broke through the forest. "Truly you dogs amuse me so. You are so weak that you must beat on a child to prove you are strong. How weak, and pathetic each of you are."

The villagers, unnerved by the voice seeming to come from every direction, all glared in all the directions where they believed the voice was coming from. "We do not know who you are stranger! But that is no child! Its a monster in human skin!" One of the villagers roared, with the rest shouting in agreement.

"Oh? A monster you say?" The voice began once again.

The villagers all nodded their heads, their cries of the blonde being a monster being heard.

Naruto felt what ever hope he had being melted away as he was sure that whoever was watching now believed him to be a monster. He grit his teeth, and prepared to endure, as it was the only thing he could possibly do.

However, the forest became eerily silent as the shadows began to rise, and begin to take shape. Everyone watched in fear, and shock as the shadows took the shape a girl no older than fourteen. Long black hair flowing down towards her back her bangs covering her forehead, scarlet red eyes that shined with bloodlust. She wore an entirely white suit, a black tie, and under shirt being worn under. A white hat rested atop her head, and she wore white gloves.

The girl was grinning widely, showing off shiny white teeth, and fangs. her eyes were glaring at the mob with murder, and as if they were the source of all the problems in the world. A desire to kill, maim, and torture the people in front of her. "You call this boy a monster.." She softly began, her voice sending shivers down their spines. "But there is only one monster I see here..." At this point, her eyes gleamed with insanity. "... That monster.. Is ME!" With gleeful, and maddening laugh, the girl lunged, her teeth sinking into the neck of a villager, and with a champ, the head was severed from its body.

the villagers screamed in horror, and terror. The few Shinobi in the mob took their Kunai's and pelted the girl with deadly precision. Alucard merely grinned as the Kunai all impaled her body. Finally, the shinobi stopped, and the villagers felt relief when they saw the girls body on the forest floor, pelted with Kunai's and various injuries.

Naruto looked upon the scene with shock, and slight foreboding. Why did he get the feeling that it wasn't over?

The blonde's question was answer when the body twitched, and blood began rising from the ground, and was absorbed into the body. Before everyone's eyes, all of the injuries the shinobi had inflicted began healing, and soon. The girl was standing, looking at them with her large grin still intact. "Dogs can't kill me." She said, her voice echoing across the clearing. "Only men can kill monsters!" With that said, She lunged, and she was tearing into the villagers as if it were nothing.

Limbs, heads, and organs were thrown all over the clearing, blood splattering everywhere as the girl showed no mercy in killing all the villagers. In fact, she was laughing gleeful, and loudly. As if she was just a child playing in the park.

Moments later, everyone in the mob was dead, all but one, and that was a whimpering, and cowering civilian who was currently leaning against a tree. Alucard slowly looked at him, her eyes glinting with bloodlust. "I said that only men can kill monsters." She began "So what are you? Are you a dog? Or are you a man?" She asked mockingly, taking slow, and taunting steps.

The villager brought up his weapon, and small knife, and dragged it across his throat, killing himself.

Alucard frowned, and she grunted in annoyance. "Hm pussed out like a bitch." She murmured. Her grin slowly returned, and she turned her head towards Naruto. Her grin increased slightly, and she slowly stalked towards her soon to be new master.

Naruto didn't know to what think as he watched the girl walk towards him. When he saw her decimate the mob of villagers, instead of fear, and horror, he felt satisfaction as the villagers all died by her hands. When the girl turned towards him, he expected her to look at him the same way she looked at the villagers.

But she wasn't. Instead she was gazing upon him with an almost loving gaze. The girl suddenly got on her knees to reach his level, as he was sitting on the floor, his back against a tree, her face was close to his own, much too close for his liking. On pure instinct, Naruto grabbed a Kunai that was scattered about the floor, and nearly drove it into the girl's neck. However, he stopped himself just in time, the tip of the Kunai just barely grazing the girl's neck.

If anything, her grin got wider at Naruto's course of action.

"Hello." She purred, staring at the blonde through half-lidded eyes.

Naruto gulped "H-Hey?" He responded questionably. The girl did nothing, almost as if she was content to simply stare at him, and Naruto was already getting tired of her invading his personal space. "Why... Did you help me?" Naruto asked slowly, as if he himself still could not believe that someone was helping him.

Alucard tilted her head, and she smirked. "Why wouldn't I wish to protect my new master." She stated.

Naruto froze, and he looked at her with disbelief. "M-Master?" He murmured.

Alucard nodded her head eager, her long raven locks brushing against the blonde's face. "Yes. Well, should you accept to become my new Master. If not, I'll just continue hounding you until you do."

"Why.. Why would you want to become my servant." Naruto asked.

Alucard's smirk grew "Why wouldn't I want you to be my new master? I've tasted your blood, and its more delicious than my previous masters. I've seen your memories, and your will is stronger than my previous masters. You are strong, in mind, spirit, your heart in strong as well. You have the perfect qualities to become my master. Why wouldn't I want someone strong to become my master?"

"B-But in terms of physical power.. I am weak." Naruto dejectedly said. He felt a hand caress his cheek, and his blue eyes locked with Alucard scarlet ones.

"You can be a feeble old man, and I would still choose you as my master. You are already a beautiful creature in my eyes. While physical power does indeed hold much merit, I'd rather focus on the strength that is in your heart, mind, and soul. So I ask again.. Will you allow me to serve you master? Will you allow me to be the instrument of your wrath?"

Naruto stared deeply into her eyes. He saw many things in her eyes, insanity, a disregard for the lives of other except those she held close. He saw the deep seated hatred in her soul, yet he also detected a fierce loyalty, and devotion. Gulping, Naruto made a decision that would change his life... Forever.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"My previous master's gave me the name Alucard." Was Alucard's instant reply.

"Should I take you as my servant. Do you promise to never abandon me? To remain by my side until the end? To fight alongside me in every battle? To crush my enemies into nothing but a smear on the ground?" The blonde asked seriously.

"Nothing shall please me more master." Alucard gleefully answered.

"Than.. I shall accept you as my servant. Alucard. What is the requirements need to make this possible?"

"Allow me to handle this master." With that said, Alucard rose her hands up, and suddenly, the blood on the grass began to rise, and began to swirl around the girl's hands. Soon a circle appeared on the back of the girls hands. The circle held similar symbols to that of the one she used to have when she served the hellsing, except there was no star in the middle. With a large grin, Alucard turned her eyes towards her new master. "All that is left is for me to drink your blood master."

With only a moment of hesitation, Naruto used the same Kunai he nearly stabbed Alucard with and cut himself across his hand. Alucard was quick to grab hold of his hand, and she began to lick the blonde's bleeding hand making Naruto flush scarlett at her actions. Alucard giggled slightly as her new master's flustered look, and she watched in glee as a swirl appeared in the middle of the circles on the back of her hand. The runes shined brightly before they dulled.

With a large grin that threatened to splint her face, she gently took the blonde in her arms, her arms circling around the blonde's body as her head rested atop his. "The sealing is complete master. I am now under your command. I will follow any order you give to me, and your wrath is now my wrath. Your sorrow is my sorrow. Your hatred is now my hatred. Your enemies are now my enemies. I shall kill thousands, millions, billions in your name master. All you must do is give the command." Alucard announced, her eyes glinting gleefully.

"That... Sounds nice." Naruto murmured, his face being extremely flushed as Alucard held his form close her. Soon the days events finally caught up to him, and he felt exhaustion as he felt his eyelids drooping.

"Rest master. I shall deal with everything until you awaken." Alucard softly spoke in his ear. Heeding her advice, Naruto allowed sleep to overcome him, and he unconsciously snuggled in his new servants arms.

The clearing was silent for several moments, before Alucard slowly began to tremble. Her form was shaking uncontrollably until suddenly, she threw her head back and laughed loudly. Her mad laughter echoed into the very night itself, scaring away any predators who were attracted by the smell of blood. Her eyes were shining ominously in the night, a scarlet glow that could be seen from miles. Her fangs out in the open for all to see.

Giving off one more bark of laughter, and a fanged smirk. The shadows began rising up, and they quickly surrounded her, and her new masters form. She held onto her master lovingly, before the shadows consumed them, and they were gone from the clearing.

Across the other end of the forest, within the village of Konoha, inside Naruto's apartment bedroom the shadows rose and expanded in mass and size. Almost like a tattered cape, the Shadows split apart and revealed the form of Alucard holding holding her master gently but firmly.

Slowly, Alucard lowered her master on the only bed in the room. She smiled at her master's sleeping visage, before she scowled as she looked around the apartment around her. 'Such a disgusting, and disgraceful place. My master deserves much more than this. Hmm... Perhaps I can make this place much more fitting.' She thought. Although first things first.

'There are no other occupants living within the apartment complex, thus I can safely assume they left because they did not want to live near my master. The only other person who lives here must be the owner of the building as I can sense his presence a few floors below.' A smirk settled itself on her vampiric visage. She giggled sadistically to herself. Silently, she phased through the ground beneath her, and she continued to phase through the floors until she reached the floor were the owner lived.

Quickly, she stalked down the halls, turned a corner, stopped at the door at the end of the hallway, and knocked several times. Moments later, a man in his thirties opened the door. He had shoulder black hair that was matted down against his head. His black eyes expressed annoyance. "What do you want now demon brat-" The man stopped speaking when he noted that, instead of the blonde brat who lived several above him, in his place stood a girl with long black hair whose outfit consisted entirely of white. Her eyes were red, but much brighter than Yuhi Kurenai's, and they held a more... Sinister gleam to them.

He had no idea who the girl was, but judging from how expensive her outfit looked, she was obviously of noble birth. Thus, his attitude did an entire one-eighty. "How may I be of assistance Ojou-sama?" He asked politely, and in a friendly manner.

Alucard fought the urge to scowl at the man in front of her. Having used to her telepathic abilities, she was quickly able to detect the obvious dislike towards her master. She wanted to kill him immediately, but she needed him alive for the moment. Once his use was no longer required, maybe her master wouldn't mind if she had a 'snack'. "Yes." Alucard began. "I was hoping we could discuss the ownership of this building." She said.

"What do you mean?" The owner asked, confusion in his voice. In response, Alucard lifted her hand, and pressed her finger to the man's head.

"You are going to invite me to your room, and your are going to bring me the deed to this apartment complex." She murmured, her eyes shining a sinister bright red.

"Yes of course. Please come in, I shall bring you the deed." The man said hollowly, his eyes blank as they shined a dull red color. Grinning, Alucard walked into through the door. Eyes flashing crimson as a sinister chuckle escaped her lips, she used her telepathic abilities to forcibly close the door behind her. Outside the room, it was silent for several long moments, before a brief sound of pain was heard, a moment later.. It was silenced.

The next morning, Naruto awoke with a groan as the sunlight shined upon his whiskered face. He opened his eyes, and glared at the sunlight entering his room. He got up, and gave a drawn out yawn. He scratched his head, and suddenly, the events of last night assaulted his brain. He frantically looked around the room, searching for any evidence that last night had happened.

Sadly, he could find nothing. Frowning, the blonde looked at his hand. "Was it all a dream?" He murmured. "Was that girl... Even real?"

"I can assure you master that I am quite real. For if I wasn't, than how could I be standing in front of you?" A soft voice said beside him.

Blinking, the blonde turned his head, and his vision was assaulted by red. Blinking rapidly, the blonde leaned back, and he was able to see the girl from last night. Her face being inches away from his, her red eyes being the reason why his vision was blocked by a red color. She was so close that the color of her eyes were the only thing he could really see until he leaned back.

The girl remained where she was, not moving from her position, although she did crack the blonde a wide grin.

"Alucard...?" Naruto asked slowly, as if he still wasn't sure she were real.

"Yes master?" Was Alucard's immediate reply.

Naruto didn't respond immediately, instead his mind was focusing on the events of what happened last night, and he blurted the first thing that came to his mind. "What are you?" He asked bluntly. Let it be known that he was never discreet.

"I am a monster master. A vampire." Alucard answered, a sick grin on her face.

Naruto blinked "Vampire?" He asked, bewildered.

Alucard eagerly nodded "Yes." She purred.

"Than... Why aren't you burning in the sunlight. You standing right in front of it." The blonde seven year old asked. And it was true, the girl was standing directly into the sunlight's path.

Alucard chuckled slightly at her master's question "I am a special Vampire master. I have an immunity to all the weaknesses a normal vampire would have. At best, sunlight is but a minor annoyance to me." She answered, a hint of arrogance in her voice.

Naruto rose an eyebrow at her "Prove it... Show me your fangs." He asked. He did remember her licking his blood last night, but that didn't mean she was really a Vampire.

In response, Alucard smiled widely, her lips parting revealing her sharp fangs.

Naruto stared wide eyed at her fangs. He could tell the difference between fake teeth, and real ones. For starters, fake teeth were not as bright than real ones when cleaned. Generally, they remained the same color. Also with his nose he was able to pick up on scents that a canine could pick up on. Fake teeth had a rubber like scent on, or a metal scent, or even the scent of wood depending on the material they were made from.

However, Alucard's teeth did not have the scent of any of them. That meant they were honest to god fangs, and that meant she was a honest to god vampire.

"You truly are a vampire." Naruto whispered.

Alucard nodded, her grin remaining on her face. Naruto slowly rose his arm, and his hand slowly reached out towards Alucard. He stopped for a moment, looking to see if Alucard would object. She didn't, she remained there with the same wide smile, her scarlet eyes staring intently into his.

Naruto gulped, and placed his hand on Alucard's cheek. It was cold. Yet at the same time... To him it was comforting.

Alucard leaned into the blonde's touch, her eyes closing as she snuggled into her master's touch. Back when she served Integra, the woman had hardly ever graced her with even a single touch. She savored it, the touch of her master was wonderful to her. Feeling a hand on her chest, She opened her eyes to see her master having his other hand resting on her chest.

"No heartbeat." She heard him murmur.

Feeling mischievous, the no life queen wrapped her arms around her new master, and she whispered into the blonde's ear. "Mmmm why my new master is so frisky, and perverted. If you wanted to experience a woman's body, all you had to do was ask master."

Immediately she felt her master's embarrassment as her master's seven year old face turned into a excellent shade of scarlet. His blue eyes quivering cutely. "N-No! Y-You got i-i-it all wrong! I was just curious if you had a heartbeat!"

Alucard snickered at her master. He was so fun to tease, and fluster! She was going to enjoy her time with him.

Moments later, a comfortable silence ensued, Alucard was content to hold her master, while Naruto himself enjoyed the Alucard's embrace. Despite her body being cold, and not having a heartbeat, he enjoyed being held by her. To him, her presence was warm, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

"Alucard." Naruto began, catching her attention. "Last night you said you would never abandon me. That you would remain by my side until the end. That you would stick by me no matter what... Did you mean it?"

Alucard smiled genuinely at her master "I met every single word master." She answered, nuzzling her cheek against her master's hair.

"After I went to sleep... What else happened last night?" Naruto asked, satisfied with Alucard's answer.

"Well, after you heeded my advice and rested. I took you straight home, and proceeded to... 'Negotiate' with the owner of this apartment complex. Congratulations by the way on being the new owner master."

"How did you get him to agree to that? The guy's an asshole." Naruto interrupted. Alucard grinned.

"I have my ways." She answered.

Naruto stared "You killed him didn't you?" He asked.

"Maybe." She immediately answered. A grin slowly made its way across her face.

Once again Naruto stared before he suddenly shrugged. "Like I said, he was an asshole anyway. Continue."

"After that, I summoned my familiars and began to clean the apartment-"

"Familiars?" Naruto interrupted once again. In response, Alucard pointed a finger to open door leading into the hallway. Naruto looked, and he caught sight of a large black dog with multiple eyes walking down the hallway with a trash bag in its mouth.

Naruto stared "I'm not going to ask." He murmured.

"After my familiars began cleaning the apartment, I set about looking for a place to sleep, yet nothing suited me. So I decided to sleep next to you until sunrise master." She meant that to. She looked all over the place that was dark enough, yet nothing really suited her. She looked for something that resembled a coffin but sadly nothing in the building could be used as a makeshift coffin. She could have built one, but she was to lazy that night to go about doing it. She wished she didn't have to leave behind her coffin before she left to this world but what can you do?

Thus, with her options limited, she decided to sleep with her master on the same bed. Besides, she actually enjoyed her master's warmth. Not to mention her little master was quite clingy while he slept. That amused her.

"W-Wait! You slept in the same bed as me!?" Naruto exclaimed, his face a beat cherry red.

"Yes master, I also recall you being extremely clingy during the night." Alucard answered.

Naruto's flush increased, and the blonde could only look down in embarrassment. Regaining his composure, the blonde took a deep breathe. "Was that all you did during the night?" He asked, curious as to what else she did.

"That was all master." She answered.

Naruto nodded "Okay, I should get dressed and prepare breakfast."

Alucard tilted her head "You tidy up master, I shall prepare breakfast." With that said, she seemed to glide across the room towards the hallway. The door behind her closed, and she continued onward towards the kitchen. Reaching the kitchen, she quickly set about the task of making breakfast for her little master. She was glad she knew how to cook.

One of the best things of drinking someone's blood was that not only did you get their memories, but also their skills. She consumed several chefs during her life on earth, of course some of them were innocent and clean of sins. Although she believed two or three committed sins and or heinous crimes seeing as she can still sense their souls within her.

Roughly forty minutes later, she sensed her master entering the room. By that time, Alucard had already set the table, and a breakfast fit for a king was resting on the table, waiting for her young master to devour it. Entering the room, she noted her master wearing a white shirt with a red swirl on it, similar to the one she had on her gloves. He also had on a pair of blue shorts. She mentally frowned at his attire. She would have to fix that once he was done with breakfast.

"Alucard... You didn't need to go this far." Naruto murmured as he stared at the food before him. One had a plate of three sunny side up eggs, another had a dozen strips of bacon with buttered toast next to them, while the last one had a large stack of pancakes. Off to the side was a tall glass of orange juice.

"My master deserves only the best." Was Alucard's immediate reply.

Naruto sat down, and began eating the breakfast prepared for him. He froze for a split second, before he began eating again, his pace a bit faster than before. A minute or two later the blonde haired child was drinking the glass of orange juice completely. The other plates empty except for crumbs. "That was amazing." Naruto complemented, wiping his lips.

"I am pleased you think so master." Alucard said, giving a small bow as she gave a pleased smile.

Naruto smiled at the vampiric girl, before he frowned slightly. "Why didn't you eat anything?" He asked.

Alucard chuckled "I'm a vampire master. All I require is blood." She stated.

"Blood huh?" The spiky haired blonde murmured. He dug into his pocket, and pulled out the Kunai he kept from last night. Placing the Kunai at the base of his palm, he dug it into his flesh. Biting back a hiss of pain, he removed the Kunai, and held out his bloodied hand for scarlet eyed girl.

Alucard's attention was focused directly upon Naruto's bleeding hand. Slowly, she got closer to her master, and gently she took her master's hand. Bringing it to her lips, she allowed her tongue to slide out of its confines, and she began licking the blonde's bloodied hand.

The seven year old felt himself flush, but kept it down. With the way he lived, he was not as naive as people thought. While his body was still that of a child, and to some extent his mind as well, generally his mindset was that of a preteen.

Having her fill of blood, Alucard stopped, and leaned back. "Thank you for the meal master." She said as she let go of the blonde's hand.

Naruto absently nodded. Watching as his hand healed. Once it was healed completely, the blonde stood, and made his way towards the door. Intent on leaving outside the apartment. Because he could take a step further, he felt Alucard's hand on his shoulder. Looking at her with confusion, he decided to hear what she had to say.

"Master before you leave, I suggest a change of attire. I will not allow my master to walk in such filthy clothes when you deserve better." She stated.

Naruto frowned "These are the only clothes I have." He murmured.

"Fret not, I shall take care of it." Alucard declared. With a snap of her fingers, the shadow's rose up, and engulfed Naruto's body making him yelp in surprise. A moment later the shadow's parted, revealing Naruto's new appearance.

He had on a white dress shirt, over that he wore a black suit jacket completed with black pants. He had a a crimson tie, and a black hat rested atop his head. Alucard frowned as she looked upon it. "No. It doesn't suit you master." With that said, she snapped her hands, and the shadows rose up, and covered the blonde's body again.

When the shadow's parted again, this time the blonde was dressed in an entirely different attire, this time the blonde was dressed in robes. The Robes consisted of a light gray long sleeved hooded shirt with a sleeveless dark brown leather wrapping, trousers, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, a white sleeveless surcoat, and leather footwear. (Jedi adventure robes from star wars the force unleashed)

Alucard hummed "Its good, perhaps when you age more master. Perhaps a simple yet elegant Yukata shall suffice." With that said, the shadow's rose and engulfed the blonde once more. They parted not a second later, and Naruto was shown to be in a crimson red Yukata. A decoration of what seemed to be various yellow swirls resembling whirlpools were etched upon the attire, and they were arranged so elegantly, and in such a manner that Naruto could have been mistaken for a prince. (Which technically he was.)

"Perfect!" Alucard chirped.

Naruto stared at her with a deadpanned expression. She called this simple? This Yukata would probably be worth a small fortune what with how regal it looked. Shaking his head, he thanked Alucard for her help, and prepared to leave the room. He stopped however, and looked at Alucard curiously as she seemed like she was going to follow him.

"You're coming with me?" Naruto asked.

Alucard grinned slightly "Why of course master. I'm not going to let you walk around alone in this disgusting village full of worms." She stated.

"But... If anything they might try to take you away from me." Naruto frowned.

"They can try master. But I do have a method to follow you without anyone ever noticing." She stated. A moment later, her form was slowly merging with Naruto's own shadow, until finally she had completely merged with it.

"Alucard?" Naruto asked, blinking owlishly.

'Yes master?' Alucard's voice sounded within his head.

Naruto looked around for several moments,, before he stared at his shadow. 'Your speaking to me through your mind aren't you?' He thought.

'Correct master.' Was her reply.

'I see.' Naruto thought back. This was useful, extremely so. Not only would she be with him almost constantly, but they could keep in constant contact. 'Alucard.. When we walk around the village, you may hear some of the villagers whisper insults at me, and glare at me. Do not do anything to him.'

'But master-'

'No buts. Insults, whispers and glares are nothing I cannot handle. Insults are just words, and glares are just eyes that gaze upon me. They cannot do any true harm. However... Should they try to inflict physical harm, your free to do with them as you see fit.' Naruto finished sternly. He didn't need to see Alucard to know that she had the most bone chilling grin set upon her features.

'Of course master.' She finally replied.

Nodding at her reply, Naruto left the apartment building, and proceeded to walk down the streets of Konoha. During his trek, various villagers would glare, and whisper harsh insults to the blonde. The villagers were also surprised by Naruto's clothing, and they quickly assumed that he had stolen them from a noble. Of course Naruto paid them no mind. Content to merely ignore them.

However, while Naruto was simply content to ignore them, Alucard was not. At times the blonde's shadow would writhe, and bristle. At times it seemed as if they were going to lash out, and kill the villagers, but they did not. Instead they restrained themselves, albeit barely.

The civilians did not notice, but the various Shinobi in the crowd did, but they wisely chose to not inquire any further. Instead they chalked it up to a Nara watching over the blonde.

Hours later, around Noon, Naruto reached the park, and he could only stare in envy as the kids his age were playing together. Including a girl with pale blonde hair, and a girl with pink hair.

He looked off to the side, and his envy grew as he saw the parents of those kids looking on with happy, and loving expressions. How he longed for someone to look at him with eyes such as those instead of the usual scornful, and hateful ones.

'Its okay master.' He heard Alucard say through their mental connection. A moment later, he felt arms encircle around him, and he felt his small body being pressed against another, following that, a soft voice soon whispered in his ear. "I am here master. I am all that you require. Those offspring of the filth you see before you will only drag you down. You reside on a pedestal that they will never attain master. Such filthy dogs are not worthy to call themselves your friend. Friends are below you master. Do not bother with such useless things."

Naruto stared at the scene for a moment longer, before he looked into Alucard's eyes. One look into her loving eyes, and he knew his answer before his mind could process it. "Your right. I don't need any of them. You're all I need." With that said, Naruto briskly turned around, and continuing striding the street, not once looking back.

Alucard grinned as she merged with her master's shadow. 'Before, I had a master who could command me to slay dozens without remorse, a fledgling who loved only me.. Now. Now I have a master who will love only me. a master who will not be held back by attachments, or loyalties to other causes. Although, the only loyalties he may have will be for the Sandaime Hokage, and this Ichiraku family. But his love will belong to me. A master who does not despise me, a master who will not keep me locked away. A master who will love me, and me only. Truly... This makes me blissful.' Alucard thought, as Naruto's shadow grew a large grin with two eyes staring at his back with love, and devotion.

Naruto's shadow quickly reverted back to normal as they began entering a more populated area. 'No one shall take away my master. He is MY master, and only I shall decide who is worthy of him. Those who try to take my master away, and want to be with my master... Shall have to get through ME!' Was Alucard possessive, and final thoughts on the matter as she payed more attention to her master's surroundings.

She wanted one of these foolish villagers to try and harm her master. That way, she could leave a bloody smear on the floor.

Fortunately, (Or unfortunately depending on who you're asking) a villager did gain the courage to try and attack Naruto in the afternoon. Alucard had quickly advised her master to lead the man into a secluded area, and the blonde haired boy listened to Alucard's instructions. The villager, unaware of his impending doom had followed.

He had found Naruto waiting deep in the alley, and when he advanced upon the blonde. Naruto's shadow had morphed into into Alucard, her crimson eyes flashing malevolently, and lips grinning widely. Her right arm had shifted into a very familiar hellhound, and the villager was promptly devoured.

From than on, when Naruto returned to walking down the streets after leaving the secluded alley, there were no other attacks on his person.

Now however, the blonde was in his apartment eating dinner that Alucard had prepared, while the no life queen herself was tidying up her master's bedroom.

Fluffing her master's pillow, Alucard observed her handy work. "Perfect." She stated as she looked upon the sparkly clean room... Seriously the room was fucking sparkling. "Walter, eat your heart out." She grinned as she imagined Walter's shocked expression. She could imagine the words he would say to her.

"You mean to tell me you could have cleaned the estate better than me!? If that's the case why didn't you help at times!?" She imagined him saying., to which her response would be

"Meh, I find it amusing watching you fret over cleaning the estate."

To bad she wasn't gonna miss Walter anytime soon.

Satisfied with her work, Alucard turned around, and prepared to leave her master's room when she saw something that honestly surprised her. In front of her, right next to the door was her coffin The very same one she had used since becoming a Vampire. She blinked as she noted the sticky note that was on it. Shrugging, she took the note, and read it.

:Thought you might have wanted this, this wasn't easy to obtain by the way. Sincerely, Shinigami:

She rose an eyebrow at the letter, and its details. She shrugged nonchalantly, and chalked it up as the Shinigami being unusually generous. She made a mental note to be more suspicious if the Shinigami did her any more favors.

She hummed as she tried to think of a good place to put her coffin, Perhaps she could place in the darkest spot in the apartment. However, a lot of places were dark in the apartment, and she had no idea which one was the darkest. Perhaps her master would know.

With her mind set, Alucard quickly set her course towards her master, intent on asking him her question. She arrived just in time to see her master set his plate in the sink. The blonde seemed like he was about to wash it, but Alucard immediately intercepted. "Master, its not your place to wash the dishes. Please allow me." She said.

Naruto frowned at her "But I always wash my dishes." He lightly complained.

Alucard smirked in response "That's because you did not have anyone to do it for you. I shall take care of your basic needs and such. There is no need for you to bother yourself with such trivial things." Alucard stated.

Naruto frowned once more, but conceded. Although he did grumble to himself as he sat on the couch.

It didn't take long for Alucard to finish washing the dishes, and she immediately stood behind her master. "May I impose a question master?" She asked.

"You just did, but I suppose I can let you ask a second question." Naruto said with a grin as he took the remote to the T.V, and began fiddling with it.

Alucard smirked at her master's words "I was simply wondering where the darkest part of the apartment was?" she asked.

Naruto hummed slightly "The darkest part huh? Come to think of it. There was always this one part of the apartment that was always blocked off. I believe I heard some of the people who used to live say how this building was the former T&I Department before it was decommissioned."

"Why was it decommissioned?"

"Something about not having enough cells for future inmates, or whatever. I never bothered learning anything more about it." Naruto said.

"I see." Alucard murmured, a grin slowly working its way on her lips. It sounded like the perfect place for her coffin.

"Why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking its the perfect place for my coffin." She answered.

"Isn't a coffin where you vampires sleep?" Naruto asked, receiving a confirmation from Alucard. "I see, so I take it you'll be using your coffin to sleep in from now on." He stated.

Alucard could not resist the opportunity to tease her master at that moment. "Is master upset that I will not be sharing his bed with him anymore." She said teasingly.

Immediately Naruto blushed scarlet "N-No! Y-You got it all wrong. Besides, it was only for one night! And I didn't know you were there at the time!"

"Did not stop you from snuggling me master."

"S-Shut up!" Naruto responded, turning his head away.

Alucard giggled at her master, before she placed her hands on his shoulders. "Fret not master. While I shall reside in my coffin for most nights, that does not mean that I shall neglect you should you wish for me to sleep beside you." She said.

Naruto did not answer, preferring to turn on the T.V for late night shows.

Alucard grinned as she was able to sense the emotions her master had almost masterly hidden. She sensed her master's slight relief at her words. It appears her master wanted to close even while at night. How interesting. Despite the fact that she was a monster, her master still wanted her to remain so close to him. Even trusting her in his sleep it seems. If things kept going the way they were, he was going to be her favorite master, if he wasn't already. He was already way up there with Integra.

"Good night master." She said, as she turned around, and prepared to move her coffin into the blocked off area of the apartment.

"Good night Alucard." She heard her master respond. She stopped for a split moment. No one had ever wished her a good night before. She grinned widely. Yup. He definitely becoming her favorite master of all time. She quickly retrieved her coffin, and traveled through the very shadows, and darkness into the block off area of the apartment. She easily broke past a weakened sealing barrier, and her form along with her coffin materialized.

She immediately grinned upon her arrival. The space was wide, and various cell doors were opened, with each cell door being rusted, and the bars bent slightly. A ominous mist seemed to reside slightly, and stained blood was on the floor, and walls. She could hear soft, and distant echoes, seeming to resemble screaming. She grinned as she realized it was quite literally the echoes of the past.

Busted chairs were littered around the area, and various torn, and burned books were on the floor. To her it wasn't half bad, a bit of cleaning up would need to be done, not to mention she would have to something about those echoing voices as they would no doubt becoming annoying. Immediately she summoned up her familiars, and instructed them to clean the place up, while another half would do something about the echoing screams.

Working for the Hellsing family, who specialized in vampire hunting, yet they also performed exorcisms despite not being experienced in them, she even watched them perform them. So she knew the basis of exorcising any lingering spirits.

Confident that her familiars would clean, and exorcise the place properly, she set her coffin in the middle of the room, opened it, and laid inside it. The coffin closing moments later. Her scarlet eyes glowed within the darkness of the coffin, and they slowly shut.

Hours later within the darkness of abandoned T&I department Alucard saw flashes in her dreams such a thing wasn't an odd occurrence flashes of pain blood screams death where the norm but these were not her own.

Running through dark forests, trying to hide in dark alleyways, flashes of pain bruises cuts gashes... Cuts down to the bone on such a small frame it was a wonder the flesh held on to the body.

"HELP ME!" her eyes snapped open as a voice cut through the images of pain and confusion and filled her with a surprised dread. Terror rolling off her master in waves she shot to the upper levels of the building through the shadows appeared beside her master in his bed room.

Their Naruto lay tossing and turning covered in sweat. Whimpers of pain escaping his form.

" Even in your dreams you are haunted by those filth" alucard whispered. She looked past her master's body and out of his window looking over part of the village. Her eyes slowly started to glow as thoughts of wiping out the entire population grew in her mind as well as psychotic smile on her face but was halted by a small voice that carried something that stopped her in her tracks .

"...Alu..."

It seemed even while he was dreaming her presence was felt and called but feeling that carried through the word is what surprised her. Need...A pleading pull from his self conscience beging to end its fright and be comforted. Alucard had felt few things from her previous masters rage, pain ,furry,vengeance but never this. A pull felt down to the deepest pit of her soul.

"Such a wondrous creature you are" she said gently a soft loving look crossed her features as she crawled onto the bed next to her master. Shadows gently lifted him from the bed as alucard made a wedge of cushion for her to lay against and gently lowered her master down to her form.

His arms circled around her as he can only snuggled his face into her bosom an used it as a pillow. Alucard had to stifle a moan at the sensation of body heat and masters face rubbing against the sensitive peaks. Soon after his face took on a relaxed and peaceful expression spread across his face and it reflected through his mind.

"There sweet dreams my master"

She cradled Naruto protectively against her body and slowly closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

She could not wait for the next day.

Chapter end.


	2. A new bloodbath I ment day

Hey your twisted neighborhood symbiote here I'm glad so many people enjoyed the first chapter remember the true owner of this story is Shadow-Arashi so go add him to your faves and message him or her hopefully it catches his or her attention if not help with later chapters would be appreciated (raises a severed head) stay twisted my friends

One year later

Alucard watched with curious eyes as her master prepared for his first day at the academy. Her blonde haired master was wearing the same type of Yukata that she had given him a year ago, only it held a different design this time around.

The design that the Yukata held this time was that of a vast array of storm clouds all circling, and centered around the back of the Yukata. The color of the Yukata was black with crimson trimmings, with the storm clouds all being a light blue color. They were scattered around on the front of Yukata as well, but they were few in number.

Speaking of her master.

The now eight year old boy she had met over a year ago was just finishing up his breakfast at a steady pace. The boy's movements were more refined, and slightly more graceful than when she first met him.

A whole year had passed by, and Alucard was pleasantly surprised at both her new life, and master. Ever since the night they first met both their lives had been the better for it.

During the first few weeks with her master, she noted that he pretended to be an idiot among the villagers, and rarely ever showed intelligence to others except those he trusted. Of course Alucard had asked why her master was pretending to be an imbecile, to which the blonde responded that if the villagers heard of his true form of intelligence, than they were attack him out of the fear that the 'demon was becoming too strong.'

Alucard argued that with her protecting him he wouldn't have to worry about attacks on his person as she would protect him to the end.

It took some time, but her master was finally able to break free from his shell, and reveal his true self to the other villagers. Since then, attacks on his person became more frequent, and bolder. However, the villagers were never able to get within six feet of her master as she had immediately used her power over the darkness to either frighten them off or nearly kill them of heart attacks.

When they followed him, she would instruct her master to head into a secluded, and dark area so that she may deal with them. There she would emerge, and kill them quickly, but brutally as well. She had more fun when a Shinobi was in the group. It meant she could 'play' a little more.

With all the attacks on his person, Naruto had quickly become quite cold for someone his age. Although he did loosen up within the presence of the Ichiraku family, and the Sandaime Hokage, whenever he visited. He only ever truly allowed himself to relax in Alucard's presence, and she knew her master trusted her more than anything in the world.

Naruto only truly opened up with her, and that made Alucard gleeful that her master trusted her so much. Her master wouldn't be held back from such weak attachments such as friendship, or any of the like. While he could understand the sense of camaraderie, that was the only compromise she was willing to make.

It would do wonders for her master to have allies, preferably powerful ones. (Ones that held much influence, and such.) However, attachments such as friendship, and whatnot she would not allow. She believed that such things held one back. She would ensure that her master would not hesitate with his decisions, and that he would take command immediately.

Attachments such as friendship would make him soft, and that would leave a weakness for both present, and future enemies. Besides, the only friend that her master needed was herself, her master required nothing more but those that had a place in his heart already annoyed her to no end.

With his cold like attitude towards everyone, he had gotten quite famous with children his age in the village. Most of the kids saw him as the coolest kid in the village while some of the girls had quickly gained crushes on the blonde, much to the ire of the civilians. The blonde had even caught the attention of two popular girls who went by the name Ino, and Sakura.

Of course most of the time the blonde completely ignored them, choosing to never interact with them. Of course that made their crushes on him to become more prominent.

It both amused, and annoyed Alucard. Amused her because she knew that if her master had continued the mask of idiocy they would have never paid him any mind. And she was annoyed because they were trying to gain her master's affection. She would not stand for such a thing. She would have preferred to simply kill them, but Naruto had strictly forbidden her to kill anyone unless they were out to physically harm him, or if they were an enemy.

While she forbidden from killing them, her master did not say anything about scaring them. It made her feel a sadistic pleasure course their her being as she remembered the screams they gave off as she telepathically gave them nightmares. The two girls would immediately run to their parents room crying about how multiple dogs with multiple eyes were going to eat them.

And of course there was the time when she would hide in their closets, and frighten them with monstrous whispers, and of course the illusion that their closets were leaking out blood... Along with a ghoul crawling out of their closet.

Their shrieks of terror literally awoke the entire village.

Of course when most people heard of the reason of why they were screaming in such terror, they immediately labeled them as having nightmares. Of course it would be highly suspicious if they kept having nightmares, so Alucard made it a point to given them a nightmare once a month at random times.

When her master learned of what she was doing, instead of being disappointed, or forbidding her from doing it again, he simply shrugged it off and said its not physical damage so it was allowed but just make sure no one died from it. Another reason being that before his popularity those two girls had seemed to forget that they instigated many fights with the blonde, and they even encouraged other kids to gang up on him.

Now comes the knowledge of her master growth. Usually the librarians in the library would kick him out as soon as he entered but with Alucard at his side he never had to worry about such a thing again. She would just either use her hypnosis on them to ensure that her master would always be allowed in or, if they insulted her master, she would put them in a illusion so terrifying that they would enter cardiac arrest.

Of course she couldn't go any further than that as her master had still forbidden her from killing them... A damn shame.

Unfortunately, with the library being for mostly civilians it did not contain any Shinobi material that can be used to help her master gain strength. The only things that were of worth note were books that surprisingly held some combat styles, and a single Chakra exercise known as leaf balancing and warfare psychology . If Naruto wanted to learn more, he would have to wait until he was in the academy to gain access to the Shinobi library. Of course he could only enter the section meant for the academy student.

Alucard offered to sneak into the library to get him some material for him to study. Knowing that clan heirs were going to receive special preparation for the academy in the form of their parents Naruto agreed, and ordered her to gather some basic material meant for Genins. Of course he also ordered her to be extra careful.

She managed to successfully enter the Shinobi library, and she got her master the material he needed. Some basic D-ranked Jutsu, a chakra control exercise known as tree walking, and three C-ranked Jutsu. These Jutsu included were, the substitution, basic clones (Of which her master cannot do for jack shit) and transformation as the D-ranks. The three C-ranked were Fire style: Grand fireball, Water style: Water clones, and Wind style: wind palm.

With the methods of how to train now achieved, Naruto, along with Alucard's help quickly set up a training regime.

At morning, at exactly ten o'clock the blonde would perform warm up sessions that usually involved sit-ups, push-ups, and three laps around the training field they were using at the time. That would continue until noon. From there, they would have lunch. (With Naruto eating either Ramen or Alucard's handmade lunches, and the Vampire herself drinking his blood)

After lunch Naruto would then train on his Chakra control, and practice the Jutsu that Alucard 'borrowed'. The blonde had already mastered the leaf balancing exercise, although it did take him nearly a year, and now he was working on the tree walking exercise. Surprisingly, it was coming along much better than the leaf balancing exercise.

The blonde knew how to perform the Jutsu Alucard had obtained quite well. While his skill with the Jutsu did not match that of a Chunin, the blonde could confidently say that he would perform them better than a Genin. Finally, when the sun was setting, Naruto and Alucard would share a small spar in order to let the blonde gain more experience in fights.

At first, Alucard was reluctant to fight against her master as she knew was sure her her master would be very much injured in the process. However, her master later convinced to have small spars with her with an agreement they both made. Alucard would dodge his strikes, and if he blonde managed to hit her, than she would take her turn, and attack him while he dodged. It was in a sense a game of tag they created for training purpose.

In terms of skill, Naruto was easily a match for a Genin, but when faced against a Chunin, he would lose hands down. the blonde simply wasn't at that level yet.

Naruto was able to gain valuable experience with his spars with Alucard, and Alucard's habits while in a fight passed onto the blonde. Naruto would sometimes pass taunts, and he seemed to gain a sadistic side when fighting. Almost similar to hers. He also expressed great anger from someone who couldn't give him a proper fight when he expected better from them. This was started when Naruto saved a Hyuuga heir from being bullied from a few kids his age.

Since the children were bullying a Hyuuga who was around his age, he expected them to be able to back up all their bravado, and he promptly confronted them. He insulted them by calling them weaklings, and they attacked him in anger. Moments later, the group were on the ground, groaning in pain, while Naruto was stomping on the leaders head. Anger and disappointment in his eyes as he said how pathetically weak they were.

Of course he had to stop his actions as another Hyuuga had interfered, calling out for the Hyuuga girl he had helped. Really though, the girl must not have had a backbone. That much was obvious to him from just looking at her. Fear and indecision rolled off her in waves something that a member from a stuck up clan shouldn't have...a weak and timid soul.

Something that will get you killed in the type of world they lived in.

That day Alucard was proud of her master, but she also felt like ripping that very same Hyuuga girl to shreds. Ever since that incident with him saving her from those bullies, Alucard noticed the girl stalking her master at various occasions. When she informed her master of this, Naruto merely told her to ignore her as she was not doing anything harmful. However, should she try anything, than Alucard was able to do with her however she wished.

She was very much pleased with her master's decision. Fortunately (Or unfortunately depending on who you're asking) the Hyuuga girl did not do anything other than stalk her master. That disappointed Alucard a bit.

That was how the rest of their year together went. Training, spending time together, or just lazing around until something interesting happened. Alucard did note one thing however. And that was that her master was very much lenient towards her, unlike her other masters. He also allowed her more freedom, but he could be stern, and very commanding with her as well.

It was a bit refreshing to alucard. Her previous master's were either cruel towards her, or barely allowed her any freedom at all. True Integra was lenient towards her, and allowed her occasional freedom from time to time, but that was barely.

Another thing to note was that Alucard spent several nights with her master as well. Sometimes she would stay up with her master late at night watching T.V programs, and the occasional scary movie. They would continue to do so until her master became tired, and fell asleep on her lap. To which Alucard would either carry him off to his bed, or simply allow him to remain where he was, and allow herself to sleep alongside him.

That made for some pretty amusing wake ups in the following morning.

(Flashback)

Sun light peaked through the blinds into the young uzumakis apartment slowly stirring him from his rest. Alucard felt her master wake into the world of the living but kept still in case he wanted to continue continue cuddling she had no quarrels with it. The feeling of holding her master was that of pure bliss that she didn't want to come down from.

Unfortunately that thought was brought to a halt as naruto groggily began to move not realizing how he slept.

"(Gasp) Ohh" Alucard look down to see one of Narutos legs between her own rubbing against her underwear .

"Why is this body so damn sensitive" she thought but then a thought crossed her mind and she looked to her master and a Cheshire Cat grin formed on her face and morphed her clothing.

Naruto slowly sat up and and tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes and push himself up from the couch cushion.

" .Master nnnaughty ...please don't stop" Alucards words carried an airy moan. The sound of shattering glass could be heard as narutos eyes snapped open and opened his eyes to something almost stopped his heart.

Alucard laid beneath him her hair splayed beneath her like a black curtain as she stared up at naruto with unfocused eyes and a blush on her face all the while wearing the furry collar version of his orange jacket. She gently ground herself against his leg and brought one hand up to cover her mouth with a furred sleeve the other went for the zipper on the jacket.

" Master if you hunger for that please don't tease your Alu just promise you'll have something sweet for me to swallow"

Thoop! 

No longer in the world of consciousness Naruto lay on the floor with white eyes and a small amount of blood coming out of his nose twitching every once in a while. The sleeve moved away from her face to reveal a huge grin.

"Oops I think I broke him" soon a maniacal giggle filled the apartment.

(Flashback ends)

The memory made alucard smile one of many they had together or the last year. During that time Alucard also became more defensive, and possessive of her blonde haired master. If someone so much as even looked like they were going to glare at her master, she would immediately try fight the urge to completely slaughter them. Even girls her master's age who were beginning to see her master as cute, it took everything she had to not just suddenly appear, and frighten them so much that they would enter cardiac arrest.

In her eyes no one was worthy of her master. No one was worthy to set their filthy eyes upon him. No one was even worthy to lick the dirt that her master stepped on. She would completely destroy anyone who thought they were either worthy of her master, or who believed they could harm her master without consequences.

Most of the time, during her master's walks through the village, it took every part of Alucard's self restraint to not tear into the crowds of people glaring at her master. She wanted to maim, slaughter, rip out their organs, to bisect them, to hear their screams of both terror, and horror as she ripped them apart piece by piece.

To bathe in their blood as she slowly killed them in any prolonged, and agonizing way possible. Even now she could imagine it. Her laughing cruelly, and gleeful as the people of Konoha all screamed as their limbs were torn apart, their bones making sickening cracks, and snaps as they broke. Heads being crush, and pieces of their brains scattering everywhere. They're still pumping hearts in her hands, only for her to eat it in front of their dying eyes.

She imagined all that, and much, much more.

In her eyes, her master rested upon a pedestal that was created by the gods themselves, a pedestal that reached, and surpassed the heavens easily. In her eyes, the villagers were jealous of her master. They knew of his potential, she was sure of it, and they were jealous of it. They wanted the power that he would eventually possess for themselves.

She wouldn't let them have him.

He was her master. She refused to let them do what they pleased with her master. She was the only person her master needed or required in his life. He needed no more than her.

Alucard was shaken from her trip down memory lane by the sound of her master getting up from his spot in the table. She watched her master pick up his plate, and he began washing the dish.

That was another thing that her master was adamant about. Her master wanted to join her in her chores around the apartment complex, and such. When she asked why, her master had simply said that he couldn't allow her to undertake the entire burden of keeping the entire place tidy. Thus they quickly came to an agreement.

While her familiars would keep the rest of the complex clean, Alucard would handle cooking, mopping, and dusting. Her master would handle washing the dishes, doing the laundry, sweeping, and cleaning both the bathroom, and his room. It was nice to know that her master was so responsible at such a young age.

"Alucard, prepare to head out." Naruto said as he finished washing his dishes.

Alucard grinned as she walked towards the door. "I'm ready when you are master." She responded, a small sense of anticipation welling up inside her.

Moments later, Naruto stepped in the porch, and quickly slipped on his shoes. He gave Alucard small smile full of fondness, his eyes expressed warmth that was only meant for the monstrous vampire before him. "Than lets go Alucard. I'm curious as to how the academy is." The blonde said, his eyes lighting up slightly with curiosity.

Alucard gave her master a smile "I am curious as well master, I wonder if this Shinobi academy shall live up to my expectations." She said in response.

"Than lets get going Alucard. The sooner we get moving, the sooner our curiosity shall be sated." Naruto spoke, grinning slightly at the thought of attending the academy, and learning the things he could not yet learn. Things such as the history of the Shinobi, and old legends. He could have easily had Alucard get some books about such subjects, but ultimately he decided that getting a bit of strength was more important. Now he could focus on both while he attended the academy.

Alucard, sensing her master's thoughts and his excitement, grinned herself. Her form began merging with her master's shadows, and it wasn't long before she was within her master's shadow.

Naruto smiled at his shadow with a fond look, and he soon turned to face the door that led to the outside of his room. Immediately his face shifted into a cold, and emotionless visage. His eyes taking on a icy cold look that would freeze the flames of hell themselves. With graceful movement of a predator, the blonde opened the door, and left his apartment room, locking the door behind him as he went. He quickly exited the apartment complex, and began his trek to the academy.

He coldly returned the glares that the many villagers were giving him. The villagers felt shiver run down their spines, and they either quickly looked away from the blonde, or they completely visibly shuddered, and stiffly resumed what they were doing. A scarlet red eye opened from Naruto's shadow, and it glared at the villagers with pure hatred, and anger. Quickly the eye disappeared, and the villagers were none the wiser.

Umino Iruka smiled softly as he quickly organized his files on the students that he will no doubt be teaching until graduation. Truly it's been his goal to become an academy teacher as he believed in teaching the newer generation of Shinobi the things they would require in the world they live in.

True that their Jonin Sensei would take over the rest, but he could say with pride, and great honor that he himself had a hand at preparing them. The brown haired Chunin was excited as this was quite honestly his first time teaching, and he hoped that he would be able to live up to his students expectations.

Iruka had brown hair that was held in a spiky ponytail, black eyes, tanned skin, and he had a horizontal scar across his nose. He wore the standard Konoha Chunin outfit.

Next to him was a man with white hair, with his Hi-ate bandana that was tied over the top of his head. Like him, he wore the standard Konoha Chunin outfit. This was his best friend, Mizuki.

"You excited to teach the brats Iruka?" Mizuki asked with a wry grin on his face.

Iruka smiled "Yeah, I can't wait to meet the kids. To be honest I'm a bit nervous myself, but I believe I'm up to the task. What about you Mizuki?" He asked.

Mizuki shrugged "Meh, depends really." He answered. "So who do we have in our class anyway?"

Iruka skimmed over his files, looking at pictures, and names of the students he knew he would be in his class. His eyes widened slightly "Wow, it seems our class comprises mostly of clan heirs." He said in surprise.

"Really." Mizuki asked in surprise.

Iruka nodded "Yes, the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, and Uchiha clans have students their heirs attending. With the rest being civilians."

"Well I'll be." Mizuki mused "Looks like we have our work cut out for us. right Iruka?" He asked. After several moments of silence however, Mizuki turned his head towards Iruka, only to see the man looking at a file in his hands with a neutral look in his eyes.

"Iruka?" Mizuki spoke. He still did not receive a response. Scowling slightly, Mizuki elbowed Iruka in the ribs, causing the brown haired teacher to start, and look at him in surprise.

"What caught your attention so much that you were ignoring me for the past several seconds?" Mizuki asked.

Slowly, Iruka frowned "Its the next student we will be having who caught my attention." He answered.

"Really? Who?" Mizuki asked, idly fiddling with a pencil.

"Uzumaki Naruto."

That single word enough for the entire classroom to be engulfed in silence. Iruka continued looking at the name in front of him with a neutral expression, while beside him, Mizuki gripped his pencil tightly until it snapped. Mizuki's eyes were glaring into nothing, yet at something at the same time.

"The Kyuubi brat huh?" Mizuki murmured, a hint of hatred in his tone.

"Yeah." Iruka murmured, not noticing the tone his best friend had. He couldn't believe it. He had heard how the Uzumaki used to be a joyful, and cheerful child. Always playing pranks and such. However, one day it suddenly just all stopped, and the boy became cold towards everyone. And while he did soften slightly when he was with the Sadaime, and the Ichiraku family, he heard that the blonde was still distant. Even towards them.

To be honest he wasn't sure how to feel about the blonde Jinchuuriki. He knew enough about sealing to know that a scroll does not become a Kunai when the Kunia is sealed. Yet, every time he heard the name Uzumaki Naruto, all he could remember was the visage of the fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune. The massive fox glaring down upon the village, nine tails destroying everything left, right, and center. The very same creature that killed his parents.

He hated the fox, yet he knew that the boy the beast was sealed into wasn't the fox. Yet, he still couldn't help but be cautious. He wouldn't judge the boy, instead he would hold his judgement until he met the boy himself. He wanted to meet Naruto himself before he made his conclusions about him.

Nearly an hour later, students began filling into the classroom. Various civilian children, along with clan heirs. Each one student going into the classroom with awed expressions on their faces. Each of them excited to train and become Shinobi. Iruka looked upon all of them with a smile on his face as he looked at them.

Truly he was honored to be able to teach them, and he really would have his work cut out for him as he noted the clan heirs within the room. He frowned slightly however, as he caught sight of one student in the room. He was sitting in the back, ignoring all the others chatting around him. His spiky blonde hair reaching below his shoulders. A low ponytail kept it tied in place. His bangs brushing against his forehead. Two sets of whisker marks were graced upon his cheeks. Cold blue eyes regarded the room with an icy expression, disinterest, and a lack of concern for what happened around him. A firm scowl set upon his features.

It was with a start that Iruka realized that the blonde haired child sporting the icy look in his eyes was Uzumaki Naruto. Gulping, Iruka continued staring at the blonde. The amount of coldness in the blonde's eyes both shocked, and saddened him. A pang of shame, and guilt welling up inside him. No child, let alone an eight year old should have a look like that.

The disinterest, and lack of concern for the other in the room let Iruka know another thing about the blonde. If everyone in this room suddenly just died in the most gruesome, and painful manner... The blonde haired boy wouldn't even be fazed by it. At most, he would just blink, and shrug it off.

Suddenly, Naruto's eyes made contact with his dark brown ones, and Iruka tried not to cringe slightly. If anything, the cold look in his eyes increased, and his scowl intensified. His eyebrows furrowing as he began to glare icily at the older man.

Iruka felt a shiver run down his spine, and his lips go dry. The glare the blonde was giving was enough to make even the Kyuubi itself reconsider testing the blonde. Never before had Iruka seen a child with such a cold look, and attitude. Not even Uchiha Itachi was this cold! With his Chakra sensing abilities, that were bit higher than a normal sensor by a fair amount, the scarred man was able to get a feel for the boys Chakra.

He had a very large amount of Chakra, yet it was controlled, and tame. Something Iruka was not expecting. Also, Iruka noted the warm feeling that his Chakra gave off, yet that warmth to it was almost undetectable due to the indifferent, and cold feeling his Chakra also gave off in stronger amounts. As expected, a very large amount of Chakra was centered around the boy's stomach, and it was vile in darker, and sinister in nature. It was obviously the Kyuubi.

However, Iruka frowned in puzzlement as he noted something else.

There was another strange type of energy surrounding the blonde haired child. It dark... Far more darker, and sinister than the Kyuubi's. It felt wrong, unnatural. If the Kyuubi's Chakra gave off such a vile, and evil feeling, than the energy he felt around the blonde was nothing but pure evil in both nature. It felt truly like a monster as it seemed to have a kill instinct.

Yet... It also seemed to protect the blonde considering how this energy was clinging tightly onto Naruto.

What confused Iruka the most however... Was the dead feeling it gave off. Almost as if it was dead... Yet still somehow... Living? The scarred Chunin was not sure how to explain it. But it felt as if it were both dead, and alive at the same time.

Iruka kept his eyes on the blonde, ignoring the entire class as Mizuki took it upon himself to begin roll call. Suddenly, everyone in the room seemingly vanished, leaving only Iruka, and Naruto to stare into each other eyes.

Suddenly, before Iruka's very eyes, Naruto's shadow began rising, taking a humanoid shape. Soon, the visage of a girl by the age of fourteen was standing behind the blonde. Her arms encircled protectively around Naruto's form. Her long raven black hair flowing down towards her waist, just below her rear. Her bangs covering her forehead, and her scarlet red eyes glaring at him with bloodthirst, and murder along with a hint of insanity. Her pupils being cat-like, and seemingly rippling outwards. Her attire was an entirely white business suit with a white hat sitting on her head.

Her lips were pulled back into a mocking grin so large that it threatened to split her face. Two very sharp fangs glinting as her grin grew slightly wider if that was possible. 

Iruka froze it was the only thing he could do. He felt paralyzed with fear, and terror. Those scarlet red eyes glaring through his very being, and than staring into his soul. Flashed of his death went through his head, each one being worse than the last. Like glass shattering, the images stopped, and Iruka held his breath. Wondering what was coming next. Subtly, Iruka stopped his Chakra, than flared it. Nothing happened... Was this not a Genjutsu?

Suddenly, Iruka heard Naruto's voice for the first time. The blonde's voice was cold, unfeeling, detached, and most of all... Merciless.

"Alucard." It was strange. While his voice was cold, and stern, there was a hint of fondness, and warmth in it.

It was only one word, yet it seemed as if the girl holding the blonde knew what the blonde wanted. Without a word, The girl released the blonde from her hold, and she gave Iruka a grin that screamed of bloodlust, and a desire to kill. The girls lips parted, and she only said three words.

"Your dog shit."

With that said, Iruka watched in morbid fascination as her arm shifted into a shadow like substance before suddenly a large black dog with the same eyes as her emerged.

The black dog snarled at Iruka, before it suddenly lunged.

Iruka suddenly gasped as he scooted back in his chair. His eyes wide with fear as they frantically looked around for the dog that suddenly disappeared.

"Iruka?" He heard a voice next to him say.

Iruka blinked, he turned his head to see his friend Mizuki staring at him with concern along with the rest of the class. They were murmuring among themselves, looking at him with concern, whilst whispered about how weird he was.

His eyes carefully examined the room, and finding nothing out of place, he looked back towards his friend. "I'm fine, just... continue on Mizuki." He said, giving his friend a smile of reassurance.

Giving his friend one last look, Mizuki resumed roll call.

Seeing his friend go back to work, Iruka glanced upon Naruto's form. The blonde haired child was still glaring at him. Iruka noticed the blonde shake his head slightly. Confused, Iruka decided to ignore it, and organize his files. He never noticed how his own shadow lowered onto the floor, the top of it losing its sharp point.

Academy students of all different classes could be seen all mingling around the Academies yard. All of them eating lunch, talking with theirs friends, playing tag, gossiping, and other various things.

However, three students in particular did not partake in the activities. A boy with who had most of his facial features hidden by a scarf his had on that covered the bottom of his face, and black sunglasses that prevented others from seeing the color of his eyes. This was Aburame Shino, the heir of the Aburame clan. The brown haired Aburame was closely examining a bug that was resting atop his hand. Ignoring the other children as he did so.

Another had his hair pulled back into a spiked ponytail, he was laying on the grass, his eyes half-lidded as he gazed upon the various clouds in the sky. Next to him sat a... Chubby boy who had swirl marks on his cheeks, while atop his head rested a pair if... Underwear? Moving on. The boy was currently munching on a bag of chips with vigor, and no pause in his consumption.

These two boys were Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. The heir of both the Akimichi, and Nara clans.

Resting his back against a tree, away from everyone else was Naruto. The blonde was sitting on the grass, his back leaned on the tree while he slowly ate a sandwich in his hand. His stance was both on guard, and slightly relaxed. His expression was of cold neutrality, something that made other kids hesitate to approach him.

However, even if other kids went to approach him, he would have ignored them anyway, for two main reasons. One: He wouldn't bother wasting his time with them. And two: He was already busy with someone.

'But master, I am positive he was thinking negatively about you. I would not stand for it.' Alucard once again argued.

Naruto sighed lightly 'Alucard, he was not doing anything physically harmful. Your argument is invalid.'

'But master-'

'Enough.' Naruto interrupted 'You almost took things a bit too far. I would have let you slide with that illusion you placed over Umino-san. However, that whole ordeal with you going to stab him in the back was something I would not condone. We agreed that you would only kill those that would physically harm me. I allowed you to torture both Haruno-san, and Yamanaka-san with nightmares simply because I trust that you wouldn't take it to far. But... You almost took it to far with your actions in the classroom.'

Alucard was silent for several long moments, before she spoke, her tone subdued. 'Forgive me master, I shall not let it happen again.'

Naruto could imagine the type of look that alucard was sporting at the moment. Her eyes looking down, while her lips were pulled down into a small frown. Naruto lifted himself away from the tree and headed towards the inside of the Academy and made his way down the hallway to an empty class room and locked the door behind him.

"Is there anyone near by" naruto asked as he made his way towards the middle of the classroom his shadow slowly extending because of the sunlight coming in through the window and turned around toward his shadow.

"No master" Alucard replied in the same tone as she had earlier . "Good now come here" he commanded while staring at his shadow. Alucard slowly raised from the shadow in a kneeling position in front of him with her head down expecting to be punished for her actions. Naruto stared down at Alucard a soft look forming on his face. She thought he was going to... "Oh god I'm an idiot" naruto mentality slapped his forehead an Kneel down to Alucard and extended his hands towards her.

Of all the pain Alucard was expecting from her master to be slapped or punched or beaten like what had been done in her past except during her time with integra. Two hands gently cupped face and tilted her head up so she could look at him and was shocked by what she saw.

Naruto smiling down at her 'Forgive me Alucard. You know that I do not like taking such a stern approach with you, but should the villagers learn of you, they will try to take you away from me... I do not wish to be separated from you. Besides the Hokage, and the Ichiraku family... You are my most precious person, and you always will be.'

It was silent for another few moments, but it was broken when Alucard spoke, her voice full of contentment. 'I understand master. Just as I am your most precious person, you too hold a special place within this black heart of mine. I am your monster, just as you are my master. Truly, a monster such as me does not deserve someone such as you as my master... Nor the affection that you display".

He moved his face closer to hers"Alucard... In my eyes you will never be the monster you claim to be." He softly murmured and placed a kiss on her forehead. She didn't respond, but he knew that his words pleased Alucard greatly, her scarlet red eyes looking at him with love, and devotion just as she always had done ever since she became his servant but what shocked him was the two trails of blood tears rolling down her face but smiled as he knew he had made his companion happy . 

" lunch is almost over and I have to be back soon so you have to go back to hiding alright?"

"Of course my master"  
>She smiled and submerged back in his shadow, and her eyes lingered upon his form before they closed.<p>

Naruto continued looking at where Alucard's eyes had been and sighed in discontent. If only he, and Alucard were in a more private setting at home. Than he could bask in her cold, yet warm embrace as he always enjoyed. As he made his way back outside he gazed upon the various children his age, all of them laughing happily, and without a care in the world. 

A year ago, he would have been envious of them But now? Now he felt nothing as he gazed upon them. The only people he cared for were the Hokage, the Ichiraku's, and Alucard. Even then, it was Alucard who was pretty much a constant in his life. She had always been there for him ever since she became his servant.

When his birthday came around, the Ichiraku's, and the Hokage did give him a few presents. But Alucard, she had made it her personal quest to ensure his eighth birthday was one of his best. She had snuck into various stores around the village, and had gotten him very expensive things for him. Things ranging from expensive art works, to sheets and blankets, a new T.V set (The newest brand might he add), a few popular movies, and picture frames for him to place pictures in.

(Flashback)

Naruto slowly got out of bed to the sound of things being moved around and slowly made his way towards his bedroom door and open it and looked out into the living room and stopped and looked around the walls of his home.

Before he could could find his voice alucards beat his to the start "Now master before you start" she said with a smile that might as well be on dingers face "A..Alucard where did you get all this stuff" his eyes slowly opening more and more.

" Ah ah aaa Master before you start let me explain" she said in a singsong voice. He looked at her for an explanation "...I stole it" she said with a big fangy grin and watched him foam at the mouth and fall over.

(Flashback end) 

After he regained consciousness he told Alucard that she did not have to get all those things, but she had claimed that her master more than deserved the things she had gotten him. Saying that if he wanted her to, she would have (Somehow) gotten him a mansion in live in.

Naruto could only smile, and enjoy his birthday with his most precious person.

He had put those pictures frames to good use as well, he had several picture of him with the Hokage, and the Ichiraku family. However, there was one picture he kept with him at all times. Digging into his pocket, he pulled out a silver locket with a gold swirl on it. Giving a small, and warm smile, he opened the locket.

Inside was a picture of him, smiling brightly at the camera. With her head leaning over his shoulder was Alucards cheek pressed to his, she was giving a large grin to the camera, showing off her fangs. Her scarlet red eyes seemed to glow within the lens of the camera.

"What are you staring at with such a smile." A voice suddenly said beside the blonde.

Scowling, Naruto closed his locket, and clenched it slightly as he looked at the person who spoke to him. It was a blonde haired girl with a clip holding her left bang to her the side, while on the right she had a small bang over her right eye. Greenish blue eyes looked at with curiosity as she smiled sweetly down at him.

Naruto's scowl increased slightly. He knew this person, how could he not? This girl had a crush on him ever since he stopped being pretending to be an idiot. This girl's name was Yamanaka Ino, best friend to Haruno Sakura... And a contender to his affections.

"Nothing that should concern you Yamanaka-san." Naruto murmured in a monotone. Idly, he heard Alucard growl possessively in the back of his mind.

Ino pouted "Don't be like that Naruto-kun, I was just trying to speak with you is all." She said.

Naruto stared, did this girl really think she was fooling him? He knew that she was trying to get closer to him. Something he would not cooperate with. He didn't need nor want to become closer to her, or anyone in general. "Go away." Naruto murmured in his usual monotone, a hint of hostility in his tone.

Ino, ignoring her fellow blonde, sat down next to the blonde, and smiled down at him. Completely missing the way Naruto's shadow bristled in aggravation. "So, what's in the locket that has you smiling so warmly?" She asked in curiosity. Wanting to know what has her crush smiling in such a way. She just had to keep her usual tendencies to a minimal. Something she could do since she left Sakura to speak with a couple of other girls.

Naruto continued glaring at the blonde haired girl, making Ino nervous as she suppressed the urge to gulp. "I said. Go. Away." Naruto dangerously said, not bothering to hide his hostile tone.

Ino flinched slightly, but continued pressing forward. "Naruto-kun, come one! I just want to be your friend." She whined with a pout, eyes glistening as she looked at her fellow blonde. She was sure she had him now! Even her father always caved at the current look she was giving.

Unfortunately for her... Naruto was not her father. 'Alucard.' Naruto thought with narrowed eyes upon Ino's pouting form.

'Understood master.' Alucard responded, not hiding her glee over the matter.

Naruto rose his hand, and opened his palm as if expecting something to materialize in it. Much to Ino's confusion. Suddenly, from Naruto's very shadow emerged a sword. However, it was much different from any sword, and it appeared to be demonic in nature. The demonic weapon had a curved handle, and a serrated edge, a flat guard that was slightly curved with a red line similar to that of a narrowed eye. The blade itself was flat, and wide. The blade being a black, and grey color. The edge being spiked and curved. (Daedric sword from Skyrim.)

Flashback

Alucard just put her master in bed when she felt 3 large chakra signatures headed towards the apartment she gently tucked him in and turn around miss a sinister grin that threatened to rip her face in half.

"New playthings" fangs shine in the darkness as she sank into the shadows.

Outside

Three nins hid in the shadows outside of the building " Remember as lord Danzo instructed render him unconscious or injure him enough that he can't defend himself and bring him in for programming "

Once alucard heard that an angered gleam appeared in her eyes as she closed in. They had just opened up a tidal wave of eternal pain for themselves and whoever sent them and none of them noticed until it is too late the shadows grabbed them and they were pulled underneath the apartment.

In the pitch black of the old T&I department the crew members were thrown into separate walls.

" The hell what grabbed us is there a Nara guarding the boy" one of the root asked as he pulled glow sticks from his pant leg as did the other two.

There was just enough light for the room they were in but not for the the adjacent rooms or hallways ". No and there aren't any that have knowledge of a shadow transportation jutsu like that" they looked around for anything that could be recognized but froze as they hear giggling come from different rooms.

They whipped around trying to find the source of the voice but couldn't and then the giggling stopped and was replaced with something far worse.

( Imagine Freddy Kruger's theme) " Laala la-la lalala" and whoever she was kept singing it over and over again until it came from the main hallway and drawing their attention to something that fill them with dread.

A pair of glowing red eyes and a smile filled with sharp teeth stared back at them through the darkness " I have a secret to tell you" the figure whispered but was heard through the halls as eyes slowly started to open up in the darkness and stare at them.

The light in the room suddenly gone is the glow sticks were devoured by the darkness. "You're all going to die down here" suddenly growls and screaming could be heard as alucards familiars tore them apart the first was attacked from behind his spine was torn out pulling organs and meat along with it turning him inside out but still alive...at least for few seconds.

The next one was bit from his crotch to his mid stomach and was held in something's jaws is it shook back in for sawing his midsection open before the chunk was ripped out and his lambs and head were bitten by other mouths an torn in separate directions.

The leader was cornered by alucard herself her fingers digging into his head just barely away from crushing " you all have made foolish mistake coming here and speaking of my master in such a way and you will die for it" the root member started screaming Alucard gripped his head a bit harder and the scream turned into a gurgle.

"Shhhhhh shh let me finish" she said in a cute whiney voice. " and now I'm going to read your mind by drinking all of your blood" she finished you're a smirk. He tried to fight back...pstt like it mattered.

"om nom mom" she shouted with glee an tore into his jugular then into his trap tearing out chunks of bone, muscle an flesh turning him into a pez dispenser like Blood fountain.

In his memories she saw an underground base towards the edge of the village hidden underground there were a few hundred others besides the ones here and then she saw him.

Their leader wasn't old bandaged man pompous power hungry deceitful...but was nearly next in power to the old man Naruto care for and in high standing within the village. no no no it wouldn't do just to slaughter this bug having him under thumb and under control on the other hand.

A conniving grin spread across her face a controlled voice on the council access to village secrets and techniques and an army at her master's beck and call. The image of her master standing in front of a platoon of hundreds barking orders before the attack in giving the signal thrusting his...hmmm no a and mere knife or sword wouldn't do for her master he needed a weapon that would cause fear by just looking at it something powerful and deadly.

She looked around and saw the recently devoured flesh bags had weapons with them four tantos and two nodachi all of which and pathways for chakra to be used through them.

"yess these will be perfect" she said while she gathered the weapons in the darkness and a piece of her tongue off and let the blood flow down onto them. "now for the last bit" extended her form and in case the blades her essence and began channeling a few souls into the blades. What was a thousand to the millions that she had would most likely be getting more of soon. One Hundred into each of the tandos and three hundred and into each nodachi. She uncovered the blades and they began to bathe the room in a red glow.

She began to laugh and clap a sound that was made more sinister by the echoing through the dark halls. Yes these were perfect for her master these blades would mow down ,render flesh, crush bone any and all that stood in the way of the master and they were sentient beings by themselves as they floated around Alucard awaiting their orders.

"Follow" was all she sent over flowing out through the floor to Narutos bedroom.

In the upper levels of the building

Alucard looked over her beautiful master an giggled at his drooling face "This is our master he will and only he unless he says otherwise" she turned her head to look at the blades " what will you do if someone tries to take you from the master" suddenly each sword reacted violently.

The tantos grew spikes six or seven inches in length one of earth with obsidian glass sticking out of it one of ice with a strange liquid filling in each spike one of metal by itself with barbs on each spike and one that grew talents with small pores on the end that a strange lime green liquid satin and it drops down to the floor and immediately began burning a hole through it.

The nodachi transformed into their own sinister beings one burst into blue flames with arms made a fire ready to grab whatever it was told to an burn it to ashes and the other suddenly came to life with electricity 3 long tentacle whip like ones gently swayed around the blade ready to lash out.

"Beautiful" these things came out better than she could have hoped "Now stay here and guard the master I have some recruiting to take care of" she made her way to the front door and stopped it would be dawn soon and her master would be awake before she returned.

"hmm ah a note" she quickly made one on the door for Masters bedroom closed it and set out into the night to bring a hive of insects under her boot or better yet rip out some rotten roots. (...get it...its a tree joke.. Well fuck you I thought it was funny.

Hours later Naruto woke up to find Alucard nowhere around and became sad because he couldn't feel nearby. He began to get out of bed until he laid eyes upon his door 'dear master I have set out to eradicate a group of ninjas that have directly tried to do you harm but as an apology for not being there for when you wake I left you a few Gifts they are yours to command" naruto looked around the floor it was confused until he saw something shine out of the corner of his eye an turned towards it "HOLEY SHIII".

Let's just say that was the first time alucard was subject to a fly hug

( Flashback over)

"I said to go away." Naruto quietly hissed, gripping the demonic sword tightly as he glared at her.

Ino gaped upon the weapon. Where had it come from? How did Naruto get it? Why did it look so damn scary!? And finally, it just made Naruto seem so much cooler in her eyes! Ino was having a hard time to decide between squealing, or quake in terror.

Naruto, seeing Ino's indecision, growled lowly. Fangirls. He hated them.

'How can such a thing be considered a... Female? It is an insult to women everywhere. Master... Can I kill this girl? This rapid beast is an even worst monster than I am.' Alucard chimed within his mind, disgust evident in her tone as she growled. The blonde's shadow bristling even more.

'No.' Naruto immediately responded.

'Aw come on! Its not like anyone is going to miss her.' Alucard argued.

'One: She is the daughter of Yamanaka Inoichi, the head of the Yamanaka clan, and a member of the torture, and interrogation department. Two: She has yet to do any type of physical harm.' Naruto explained.

Alucard merely grumbled.

Mentally shaking his head slightly, Naruto increased the intensity of his glare upon Ino's form, and he allowed his demonic weapon to graze against the grass, the blade cutting the grass effortlessly.

"Yamanaka-san. I told you to go away. If you refuse to listen to me this time, I'm afraid you won't like the results." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes.

Ino gulped, and she laughed nervously. Just now realizing that she was probably annoying her fellow blonde more than she intended. But it was okay, she was sure Naruto would forgive her. After all, true love proceeds all!

Ino opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted when the bell rang, signalling that it was time to return to their classes. Something Naruto was thankful for.

The blonde allowed his demonic weapon to melt within the shadow's, and quickly left Ino, who was attempting to catch up to the boy moments later. Unfortunately for her, she was unable to match the brisk, and quick pace that Naruto held. She later lost sight of him when they entered the building.

Ino sighed, then pouted. She almost had him, she was sure of it! She just had to try a bit harder next time.

But first she had to get to class. It wouldn't do for a clan heir to be late after all.

Ichiraku Ayame hummed as she tapped the notebook within her hand. She was humming a cheerful tune, one that had a few people nearby listening as the sound brushed past their ears.

Her humming stopped as she heard someone enter the small ramen stand. Straightening up, she took a small breathe, and gave a beaming smile to the customer that entered. "Hello, welcome to Ichiraku ramen! How may I help you?" She asked, eyes closed with her beaming smile.

It was silent for a few moments, before a monotone voice spoke. One she was all to familiar with.

"I'll have my usual Ayame-nee san."

Opening her eyes, her smile got larger as she saw the visage of her surrogate little brother. "Naruto! How was your first day in the academy?" She asked softly. Warm dark eyes regarding him with a fond expression. If Alucard could be seen, you would have seen her giving Ayame a dark scowl.

"Fine could have been better" He curtly replied in a chipped tone.

Ayame felt a pang of sadness stab in her heart at the blonde's attitude she missed the happier ball of sunshine he used to be . "I see well hopefully it goes better tomorrow." She said with a sad smile.

"My order?" Naruto asked.

The brown haired girl nodded "Yes of course." She entered the back of the stand, and moments later she returned with an empty glass cup. "I still don't understand why you always want an empty glass cup." She said as she set down. Not expecting an answer, she went back into the stand, and set about preparing the blonde' usual order.

Naruto glanced at her, before he glanced around, making sure no one could see, he pulled out a Kunai and sucking in a breath, the blonde stabbed the Kunai into his left hand. Wincing softly, he held his hand over the glass, and allowed his blood to pool into the glass. He squeezed his bleeding hand, making more blood drip in the glass. Moments later, the glass was filled, and the blonde watched for a moment as his wound healed.

Wiping his hand of blood, the blonde picked up the glass, and held it down at seat level. A second later, a white gloved hand came out of his shadow, took the glass cup from his hand, and sank back down.

'Delicious, and magnificent as always master.' Alucard chimed, bliss evident in her tone.

'I'm glad for the complement Alucard. So tell me... What did you think of the academy?' The blonde asked idly tapping his fingers as Ayame placed a bowl of ramen in front of him. The brown haired girl narrowed her eyes at seeing the missing glass cup but Naruto ignored it as he murmured a small thank you.

'I am a little disappointed with it master. It is a place to teach children how to become Shinobi. I expected the learning material to be about killing espionage interrogation, survival, and other essentials that you would require on the battle field... Instead all you were learning was basic math, history of the village, and other mundane things that you could do in your spare time. Not to mention you already know all those things master. In summary, I believe it was a waste of time. If it were not mandatory to graduate from the academy to become a Shinobi I would have told you to not go to school at all.' Alucard answered.

'I agree with your observation. We are suppose to be taught how to become shinobi but we are instead taught things that we could just easily read a book to learn about. Its not that difficult to read, and learn.' Naruto said.

'I suggest only attending the academy when it suits you master. Perhaps when tests, and other things of importance. That way you can keep your grades up even while barely attending the academy. In my opinion the academy will do more harm than good towards you master.' Alucard claimed.

'How so?'

'Say you do attend the academy everyday. Not only would you have to switch your training regime to accommodate for the academy, your time for training would gradually lessen until finally, you are spending too much time with the academy, and not enough time training as per usual. As a result...' Alucard trailed off.

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he paused in eating his ramen. 'I would lose a good portion of the strength I already have, thus unintentionally weakening myself in the process.' He finished.

'Preciously master. The academy is a waste of time. You are much better off on your own master.'

Naruto fought the urge to smile in a public setting. 'Once again your insight has proven to be invaluable Alucard.'

If Alucard could be seen, you would have saw the large grin she had on her face. 'I am pleased to be of service master.'

Naruto looked towards Ayame, who was currently tapping her notebook as she stared off into space. Her eyes unfocused as she looked at him. He idly wondered what she was thinking, before he dismissed the thought.

He returned to his meal, hoping to be finished soon so that he may go home. However, he froze when he heard someone sit next him. He glanced towards his right, and instantly he coldly glared at the person sitting next to him.

"Uh...? H-Hey?" Iruka said nervously, a bead of sweat on the back of his neck at Naruto's cold look. also... Why did he get the feeling of impending death? Unseen to Iruka, Naruto's shadow twitched.

Ayame, who had finished staring at the blonde, looked at her possible new customer, and smiled politely. "May I take your order?"

"Uh.. I'll have pork ramen please." Irka answered his tone polite.

Unnoticed by Iruka, and Ayame, a glass cup gripped tightly by a white gloved hand was set upon the counter, before the hand darted back into the shadows. Ayame turned to enter the shop, but paused for but a moment as she stared at the empty glass. 'That glass... Suddenly just appeared again.' She thought, before she entered the back.

Iruka gave the glass a confused look, idly wondering where it came from. He looked at his student sitting across from him, and he gulped as the blonde's glare never left him as he slowly finished his meal. The teacher cleared his throat slightly. "About earlier today Naruto-ku-"

"San." Naruto interrupted.

Iruka blinked "Excuse me?" He asked.

"You shall refer to me as san, or you shall address me by my surname. Am I clear." Naruto stated frostily. His eyes like glaciers as he glared at the Chunin. No one was allowed to refer to him with such an affection suffix. Ayame barely used the 'kun' suffix because she knew he didn't like it. The Sandaime referred to him with the 'kun' suffix all the time. Naruto stopped trying to correct the old man after the five hundredth time he asked him to stop it. As for Ino?... She was a fangirl, enough said.

There was only one person who Naruto would ever allow to use such a suffix with him, and that person only referred to him as master.

'I do not use such an affectionate suffix because it would be disrespectful of me master.' Alucard said.

Naruto mentally blinked. He should learn how to keep his surface thoughts private.

'I would happily teach you how master.' Alucard chimed.

"R-right.. Naruto-san." Iruka awkwardly said, unknowingly bringing Naruto back into reality... Much to Alucard's well hidden annoyance. "Anyway." He began "I was wondering.. That Genjutsu you used on me earlier today... Why couldn't I dispel it?" He asked.

Naruto snorted, a hint of condensation being heard as he spoke. "Do you truly believe I would explain myself to you? I saw the way you looked at me back in class. If there is one thing I despise in this world... Its the look you gave me in class. The same look nearly everyone in this damn village gives me." Naruto sneered. A flash of the villagers glaring at him coming to mind.

"I put you in that Genjutsu simply because I wanted those disgusting eyes of your averted." He coldly said, making Iruka flinch in guilt, and shame.

"I won't explain the Genjutsu to you. Figure it out for yourself." With that said, the blonde returned to his ramen intent on finishing it. Mentally, the blonde was trying to calm himself, trying to quell the anger that was still raging within him.

Soon he felt Alucard's dark, but warm presence fill his mind. Her silent whispers calming him as he allowed himself drown within her voice. The anger he felt brimming within him faded as Alucard quelled it as she had always done whenever he was angry, or enraged. While she always seemed to encourage his anger, she had always calmed him moments later after one of his anger spouts.

He allowed himself to bask slightly in her mental embrace. Others would have found Alucard to be a creature of pure evil, and something that must be cleansed. But Naruto, he didn't mind her darkness. It didn't she was evil In fact he loved her dark presence. If going into the light meant leaving her behind, than Naruto would prefer to remain with the darkness with his vampire.

Iruka gave the blonde a strange look, idly wondering why he had his eyes shut. The anger he was able to sense in the blonde was gradually disappearing as if it were never there to begin with. Something that confused Iruka.

He continued to watch the blonde silently, watching as the blonde ate his food quietly, and quickly. He heard Ayame place a bowl of ramen in front of him, and he murmured a small thank you. He slowly dug in, silently savoring the taste, before going in for another one. He heard a small thud, and he glanced to see Naruto had placed some money on the counter. The blonde gave Ayame a small "later Ayame-nee " before he left the stand. Ayame watching his form sadly as he did so.

"It makes me sad seeing him like this." She said suddenly, glancing at Iruka from the corner of her eye. "Me and him used to be very close you know... He was was so happy, and cheerful back then... but now... Now he's so distant. Whatever the villagers say about him... Their wrong... As teacher, it should be your job to know your student before judging them." with that said, the brown haired girl went into the back.

Iruka frowned slightly, and he stared at his reflection in the ramen bowl. He thought back to what he had witnessed of the blonde throughout the day. NAruto was cold to everyone, and he never once tried to interact with anyone his own age. In fact if the boy didn't have such a cold attitude, and expression, than he might have seemed... Lonely.

Iruka felt a pang of both sympathy, and guilt for the blonde haired boy. Guilt for judging him to quickly, and sympathy for he to knew what it was like to feel lonely. Iruka sighed, he would make it up to the boy somehow. He would show him that their are others who are willing to see him for him.

With that thought, Iruka dug into his food, determined to get to know the boy the next day.

"So what movie are we watching tonight master?" Alucard idly asked as she lounged on the couch. Several hours had past since they returned to the apartment, although they did have a quick tag spar. Of which resulted in Alucard's win for the day.

Naruto hummed as he looked at the list of movies that before him. There was at least a dozen of them before him. But he was having a rather difficult time finding one to watch. Finally one caught his attention.

"Hey, Alucard what do you think of watching this one?" The blonde asked, tossing the film.

Alucard caught, and looked at the name of said film. "Oh? A horror film featuring a vampire?" she asked in amusement "Why not. I'm curious as to what the humans of this place think of vampires in the first place.. Considering they never met a true one like me before," she started, a small grin on her face. She always did find it amusing at how often the human imagination of vampires always ran rampant.

Naruto shrugged, and he plopped the film in. Moments after it started playing, Naruto quickly took his favorite spot in Alucard's lap. The no life queens arms encircling around him automatically, and her head resting atop the spiky mess he called hair.

The movie was quite dull in Alucard's opinion. At times she felt insulted with the way the people of this world described vampires as. What type of Vampire screamed like a little girl when garlic so much as scraped them? what type of Vampire fucking sparkles in the sunlight? By the end of the movie Alucard's eye was twitching rapidly as she glared at the T.V.

She took a deep breathe, and successfully managed to calm the anger that was welling up within her. She made a mental to find the person who made the movie, and to give them a very painful demise. A very slow, and agonizing one.

She turned her scarlet red eyes towards her master, whom was still on her lap, and she smiled genuinely as she looked upon his sleeping form. She carefully picked up her master, and brought him towards his bedroom. Carefully, she lowered him on to the bed, next she grabbed a blanket, and lowered down on her masters from, leaving only his head exposed.

"Good night master." She said lovingly. A scowl quickly overtook her features as she sensed three week life forces sneak into the apartment complex. And they heading up in this floors direction. With bloodthirsty growl, the no life queen entered the shadows, and traveled through them.

It took only a second to reach where the three other people were, and she decided to remain hidden in the shadows. Wanting to toy with the three soon to be dead humans.

"Kenji, should we really be doing this?" One of them murmured.

"Shut it Takeshi, you want to put the demon in his place right." The one whom Alucard assumed was Kenji responded.

"Both of you shut up, I just want to teach the demon to not take us so lightly. The way he was walking around the village like he was equal to us.. It pisses me off!" The third one fiercely said.

A dangerous scowl came upon Alucard's features, before her smirk returned.

It was time to play.

Instantly, the hallway in which the villagers were walking through was engulfed in darkness, so much so that they could barely see a thing except for themselves.

"W-what's going on?" Kenji asked in fear.

The man never received an answer, unless you count hundreds of eyes suddenly opening within the darkness an answer.

"W-what?" Takeshi murmured as he stared at the hundreds of staring at him, and his friends. "Kenji... G-Gin.. Please tell me you're seeing this."

Kenji, along with Gin nodded as they backed up, and looked around in fear. The eyes not once leaving their forms.

Soon, a sinister feminine chuckle caught their attention, and they watched as Alucard emerged from the darkness, her lower body still connecting with the darkness around them. Her scarlet red eyes shined maliciously, and she gave the three men a fanged grin.

"Well, well." She began "What's this? Three little lost dogs who wandered into a kennel to be put down." Her grin grew larger, further frightening the three before her. "You three have two options on how you wish to die. Option one: Slow and painful, and option two: very slow, and very agonizing. So tell me dogs... Which is it?" She asked menacingly, taking mocking, and slow steps.

The three tried to turn and run, their eyes wide in fright. However, a moment later they fell to the ground screaming in pain they they cradled their stumps where their feet used to be.

Looking back, they saw in horror three large blacks dogs with multiple eyes devouring their missing feet. One of the menacing canines finished earlier, and began to savagely fight the other next to it for the feet that it was currently trying to devour.

Alucard merely walked past the three dogs, idly patting one on the head as she did so. The dogs ignored her as she walked by. The three villagers tried crawling away from the frightening girl, their instincts of survival kicking in as they screamed, and and crawled away.

Gin was the first one to die as Alucard stomped on his back. Gin screamed in terror, tears of despair trailing down his cheeks before Alucard mercilessly impaled her hand through the man's back. Her hand emerged through man's body, bones shattering, and breaking as her hand went through his chest before it emerged out the other side.

She removed her hand from his chest, leaving a hand sized hole in its place. In her hand she held a slowly beating object. She turned to the final two men, who were watching in horror as they saw that she was holding the still beating heart of their friend. With maddening laugh, Alucard squeezed, and the beating heart was destroyed, blood splattering on her face.

The final two men screamed in horror, and fear as Alucard began walking towards them. The two whimpered as she stopped, and began licking the blood off her hands, and face. Moments later, she began walking towards them again, and the two men felt tears streaking down their cheeks as she got closer, and closer to them.

The two sobbed as she stopped a foot away from them. The two sobbed louder as from beneath her, centipedes began emerging from her feet.

The two screamed as the centipedes began crawling all over them, some tearing into their skin, and entering their bodies. The centipedes inside their skins began to move around, making the experience more painful for them, and they were also began to tear into the men's bones, making the men scream louder in pain.

The centipedes outside their bodies were merely shredding their skin, and muscles. Small, but numerous chunks of flesh being eaten off of them. All while Alucard watched on with a sickening grin on her face.

"W-What are you!?" Kenji yelled in agonizing pain, while Takeshi was screaming beside him.

Alucard's grin grew as she stared at the dying man in glee "A real fucking vampire." Was her response.

More centipedes swarmed the two men, and moments later the centipedes scattered, leaving only blood stains on the floor. Alucard's hellhounds soon began licking the blood off the floor, while Alucard herself began walking down the hall. She stopped at a window, and her scarlet eyes looked upon the village of Konoha.

She glared down up the village with distaste, and disgust. She gave off a low growl, before she resumed strolling down the hall. It didn't take her long to reach the newly made door that led towards her lair. She entered, and walked down another series of halls, gradually the halls began began to become more decayed, and darker.

She found herself in front of a large double pair door. She opened them, and entered the large room that served as her lair. The cells still empty, and rusted. A small amount of mist remaining within the room. The screams of the past being rendered silent due to her exorcisms. In the middle was her midnight black coffin. She walked towards her coffin and opened it with her telekinesis.

She entered her coffin, and allowed her eyes to shut as her coffin closed. With that, she slept, idling wondering what the future would bring for both her, and her precious master.

Chapter end.

Well, there is chapter two. Next chapter will probably skip to Naruto's second year, or the day he graduates. I'm not sure, I'm still thinking about it.

Now for an omake, inspired by garmon z evil's review.

Omake: Alucard learns about the Inuzuka clan.

"Master, who are the Inuzuka clan?" Alucard ask as she looks up from her book in confusion. The book she was reading being about the history of Konoha.

Naruto, who was reading a book about chakra, replied without moving his eyes away from his book. "The Inuzuka clan is basically of clan of humans who are dog like in nature. From what I heard, they're becoming more like their canine counterparts with each generation."

Alucard imagined an entire clan of humans pretending to be dogs. Being walked out on the streets on a leash, while being fed snacks, their tongues rolling out of their mouths like canine. Saying 'woof' while being pat on the head. Them being told to sit if they wanted a treat.

She couldn't help it. She began laughing at such a ludicrous thought. The mere thought of this Inuzuka clan being dog like sending her into a fit of hysteria. She held her sides as her laughter continued, her mind coming up with new scenarios of humans being put in dog situations such as doing tricks and other outrageous things that only a dog could do. If anything it made her laugh even harder.

Minutes later, Alucard's laughter died down while Naruto gave her an odd look.

"Master, can this Inuzuka clan attract fleas as well?" She couldn't help but ask. She expected the answer to be a no, as no matter how hard a human might mimic a dog, there was no way they would get fleas as well.

"It is confirmed that members in the Inuzuka clan can in fact attract fleas." Naruto answered.

Alucard sputtered as her laughter returned full-force

I have to admit I really do like the omake lol but either way that's chapter 2 redone I pretty much wanted to add in memories as to how and why Alucard can develop a deeper devotion and how and why naruto will be developing strength wize Naruto he won't become a Jounin overnight He's still Naruto and he has to go through trial and error to bring his chakra under control and learns is jutsu and skills the only difference is now he starting off with a far better foot than he did before and I gave him the sentient swords to act as an absolute defense as well as wielded in different ways and used as combos to his normal skills pretty much think of Vergil from devil may cry, Ares from injustice gods among us and Ares from God of War.

But for the most part Naruto isn't a completely heartless being in this sure if he doesn't care about you and you done him wrong he could care less if you died but you're nothing more than a stranger being beat down the middle of the street you better be weak or have a god damn good reason that you let someone kick your ass an you know how to fight but he is still naruto in private just not a tard but I'm at work on 3 so I'll be seeing you ya twisted


	3. Count down till blood bath

I don't own Naruto or Hellsing if I did this crossover would be animated and onto a second or third season

Inuzuka Kiba growled in frustration as he was once again thrown harshly against the ground. Dust kicking up as dirt settled itself upon his frustrated form. He grit his teeth as he heard the jeers, and taunts of his classmates as they told him to give up his match. But he couldn't as this was both about his pride, and this was one of the tests he had to at least perform well in if he wanted to pass the academy seeing as it was the day of graduation.

His partner Akamaru was laying beside him, the pup whimpering as bruises littered the dog's small body.

"A-Akamaru.. Get up! We can win this!" Kiba said fiercely, determination in his eyes as she stood unsteadily to his feet. A moment later he was thrown off his feet, and landing harshly on the ground again.

Kiba panted heavily, his vision blurring as a trail of red liquid rolled down his head. He glared angrily at his opponent. Only for cold sapphire blue eyes to glare back into his eyes.

His opponent had golden blonde hair that reached past his shoulders, his ponytail that he once had being gone in favor of letting his hair flow free. Two bangs framed his face, along with a few bangs swaying into both his eyes, blocking just a small portion of them. Whisker marks being etched upon his cheeks, a deep scowl on his face as he regarded the Inuzuka with cold neutrality.

The blonde was not wearing the usual Yukata clothing that he was seen in so frequently, instead opting to wear a strange set of black robes. The Robes consisted of a light blackish grey long sleeved hooded shirt with a sleeveless orange leather wrapping, trousers, leather calf braces, leather wrap arm bracers, a black sleeveless surcoat, and leather footwear. (Jedi adventure robes from star wars the force unleashed, with the exception of the robes being black, along with orange attributes.)

The blonde himself did not have any injuries, or even a speck of dirt on him. It reminded Kiba that not once was he able to lay a single hand on the blonde.

"Is that all Inuzuka? I expecting better from a clan heir." Naruto coldly stated, his statement being heard clearly despite the cheering roars of the blonde's fangirls.

Kiba clenched his fist as he heard the subtle disappointment in the blonde's voice. His teeth clenching as he tried fruitlessly to try to think of a way he could turn this around. He heard Naruto scoff, and shake his head.

"I suppose this is the best the Inuzuka clan can offer. How disappointing... I was expecting more of a fight." The blonde began "How a weakling such as you believes he can become a notable Shinobi is laughable. At best, you won't even survive your first B-ranked mission as you are now. How pathetic you are. Perhaps a cat can give me a better fight." Naruto coldly finished, the taunt being heard throughout the entire training grounds despite the loud cheering.

Kiba felt his anger increase as he stood, giving the blonde an expression of rage as his fists clenched. Seeing this, Naruto gave a small sadistic smirk.

"Well now, it seems like you have a bit of bite left to your bark. I'll be sure to rectify that." He stated, a hint of approval in his eyes before it vanished.

Kiba growled, before he charged at the blonde, Naruto merely standing in the same spot regarding him with boredom. Once close enough, Kiba began attacking the blonde with a flurry of swipes. However, the blonde dodged all of them, hardly ever giving the Inuzuka even the chance to hit him.

Off to the side, overseeing the match was Iruka, and Mizuki. Iruka was watching the fight with slight worry, but otherwise he was putting down the results. While Mizuki was glaring at Naruto, his eyes drilling a hole into the blonde's head.

Iruka tapped his pencil on the desk once, idly putting down another mark as Kiba was yet again thrown to the ground by one of Naruto's kick. Iruka winced in sympathy, idly rubbing his leg as he remembered how strong Naruto's kicks were when he sparred with him a few minutes ago. He once again, looked at the two of his students.

Kiba hadn't scored enough points to pass on his written test, while Naruto himself had gotten perfect marks, just as he had on the written portion of the exams. He sighed briefly. The sparring part of the second course of the exams was set into two portions. One, the student would spar with the teacher, and if they impressed the examiners enough, or if they scored enough points, than they would pass.

The second part of the second exam was to set them against their peers, while they had already gauged their skill levels by sparring with them personally, the second part was meant to see if they were willing to truly fight against someone they knew, and if so they wanted to know to what extent they would go. This was meant to prepare them if one of them went rogue, that way they would have an easier time in combating them as they had in a sense already hardened themselves for a confrontation against former comrades.

Based on what he was seeing at the moment, Kiba was willing to fight, but at the same time just a bit hesitate. While Naruto himself... Was perfectly willing to break a few bones as throughout the entire fight, Naruto had only attacked Kiba in vitals areas. But he could tell the blonde was holding back so he didn't permanently damage the Inuzuka.

Thinking about Naruto made Iruka released a small sigh as he once again sent the blonde a mildly worried look. Over the last few years, Iruka had tried to get to know the blonde, trying to find any type of common ground that they could base a friendship on.

Unfortunately, all his efforts were unsuccessful. The blonde either ignored him completely, or glared at him until he went away. That and the blonde barely ever went to class. Most of the time he never attended the academy, or he would just skip all his classes, making it difficult to speak with the blonde. Iruka had to resort to speaking with Naruto at the ramen stand as that was the only place he would ever find the blonde. He had tried to go to Naruto's apartment, but he couldn't as he always had the feeling of impending death every time he got near it.

The blonde himself had yet to gain any type of friends either, and while he may have been seen occasionally speaking with Aburame Shino, Shino had confirmed that they were not friends, but instead acquiesces.

Naruto was also seen exchanging a small of nod of respect with Uchiha Sasuke, the last of the Uchiha clan, and runner up for rookie of the year, with the title itself belonging to Naruto.

Iruka had managed to gain some type of common ground with Naruto, but the blonde still remained distant towards him. He no longer gave Iruka any glaring looks, instead them being of cold neutrality. He did speak with Iruka, but those exchanges were little, and quick. With the blonde always ending the exchange only moments after speaking with him for but a few moments.

While he was dismayed at having very little progress with the blonde, the progress he made was progress nonetheless, and Iruka was happy to have made progress at all.

Iruka was shaken from his thoughts as he heard Kiba yell out in pain. Quickly looking forward, Iruka was met with the sight with Kiba kneeling in front Naruto, the Inuzuka's fist being held in Naruto's hand. The blonde was gripping the Inuzuka's hand tightly, and was twisting it, making Kiba yell out in pain, and forcing the Inuzuka on his knees. The Inuzuka's nose was also bleeding, and Iruka was worried that his nose was possibly broken.

Quickly, Iruka shot to from his seat, and rose his hand. "Match over! Winner! Uzumaki Naruto!" He shouted. Immediately after that, Naruto released Kiba from his grip, the Inuzuka falling to the ground, and cradling his hand, and blood from his nose dripping to the ground as Akamaru slowly trudged towards his partner before It was stopped by Naruto.

The pup look up afraid of what would happen next and flinched when he reached into his pocket. "Alucard" he called through his mind " Master explain to me why you're doing this again" she said a deadpan tone as she handed him the item he sought through the darkness.

"Because unlike Kiba Akamaru hasn't done anything except be nice to everyone including me but don't get me wrong kiba had that coming the diarrhea mouth jackass" he said as he remembered his time in class with the pup.

(Flashback)

It was raining outside of the Academy and it just so happens to be one of the few days that Naruto chose to come to class they had finished a midterm exam early and had another hour or so so until they could leave.

Much to Naruto's annoyance he discovered if he tried to leave before time was up for everyone in the building all the test would be voided and everyone would have to take another two tests. That was already annoying by itself and being here any more than he had to was a hell no plus pissing off everyone in the Academy was he on his to do list... Then again even if that did happen he could have Alucard eat all of them...but then again that might cause more problems than solve them.

He sat an pondered whether or not to nap like shikamaru choji an kiba then a thought hit him wait a second how much could Alucard eat at once he had seen her eat plenty of villagers before protecting him. Master within the shadows Alucard listen to her master's rambles.

She silently giggled at her masters thoughts and wondered how he would react when he found out. She was about to respond to her Masters inquiry when she felt a small life force near by and saw Inuzuka runts pet wandering around its owners desk fiddling with different items and supplies on the desk.

At one point the the pup tried to bite an eraser and immediately spat it out and started licking its paw to get the taste out. Too bad the pup wasn't paying attention to where his legs were and slipped towards the edge of the desk but his claws just weren't strong enough and the pup couldn't use his chakra yet an could only scrape and whine in vain as he fell.

The sound being picked up by several people in the room including kiba himself awake into seeing Akamaru's snout disappear over the edge of the desk shocking them into full alertness as he bolted up .

"AKAMARU" Kiba cried and tried to dive for his friend only to find he was gone. As everyone's attention was now on Kibaa and the back of the room Naruto slowly pulled his hand out of his kimono sleeve revealing the small pup.

During the commotion Naruto had Alucard create a connection between the darkness and his sleeves and the side of the stairs and cut the pup and pull him through luckily before anyone turned fast enough to see his hand emerge.

The pup looked around confused as it realized the hand that grabbed it was still holding him and looked up to realize it was the sad boy form class that likes to yell with Kiba (animals can always tell how you really feel no matter how you act an they're good for therapy and helping with PTSD) and began licking the blonds hand and face wagging his tail and barking and rubbing its head on his cheek. Much to the classes confusion they followed the sounds of the pooch to a very strange and shocking sight.

Uzumaki the coldest guy in the whole Academy sooner to punch you in the face then like you Naruto was petting and playing the small dog on his desk... With the faintest of smiles on his face even Iruka and Mizuki were rendered mute hell they even tried to dispel the scene in case it was a genjutsu but when all the more bug eyed when they realized it was truly real.

Alucard watched from her shadow world surprised and thought about inquiring about her masters actions but through the mental connection they had but she was stopped when she heard him laughing a sound that had always calmed her and and put her at piece ..almost like a lullaby .

Feeling Alucard open their connection he spoke to her first "sorry I've never played with a dog before let alone a puppy... I don't really know if I'll get another chance to" he said with an almost sad tone as he put Akamaru in his lap as he could see the fuzz ball was getting tired an rubbed his head until he went to sleep.

Then a wave of nervousness was felt by Alucard from Naruto "Hmm.. Alucard does Baskerville or your other dog familiars play" the question surprised her but she shook her head head in a negative manner "I'm sorry Master but they haven't been like that for a very long time".

"oh" naruto sighed and looked down at Akamaru. Slowly he picked himself up from his desk with Akamaru cradled in one arm up and walk up the stairs and gently put him on Kiba desk an leaked killing intent at the boy "Keep a better eye on him" 

He started to turn away and make his way back towards his desk when he heard Kiba ask him "How the hell did you do that" looking from naruto to his sleeping Lil buddy. "You really wanna know" Naruto said as he turned his head an looked at kiba over his shoulder.

At this point everyone was shock thinking Naruto was going to reveal a technique or jutsu and they started listening intently as Naruto stares at Kiba directly in his eyes .

"...Fuck you that's how"

(Flashback over)

The memory always bought a smile to his face. He pulled his hand out of his pocket to reveal small white object and knelt down and place it in front of Akamaru. Was it some kind of bomb or chakra item...he pressed down on it SQUEAK... Wait what.

He lifted his hand SQUEAK and it was revealed to be a chew toy in the shape if a chicken. The pup tell might as well be a propeller as it saw the toy for him. Injuries all but forgotten the pup jumped of licking Naruto's chin and hands. "Alright alright you're welcome" he pat the pup on the head and sent him on his way to kiba as he left the sparring ring.

Naruto merely gave Iruka a blank look, making Iruka gulp just slightly. Finally, after a moment Naruto gave Iruka a brief nod before he walked back to his favorite spot near the edge of the training ground ignoring the squealing fangirls , where a tree stood. The blonde quickly jumped on one of the many branches, and sat down, his legs hanging off the sides, as he leaned against the tree's bark.

Naruto's impassive eyes gazed upon the training ground as Kiba was led out, the few medical Shinobi around giving the Inuzuka what ever medical attention they could with mizuk not to far behind hmm weird. He gazed upon his classmates, he made contact with Sasuke's onyx black eyes, and he found himself giving the Uchiha a small nod, with the Uchiha returning it.

He briefly shut his eyes, and turned his head away from the field. 'Alucard how should I train today?' Naruto asked.

"Hmm Advanced chakra exercises you may be better at your jutsu now But we need to get you to the point where you don't waste any energy when you attack " naruto had to repress a sigh.

For the Longest time his chakra had been abundantly more difficult to control than it should have been for someone his age but then again over the past few years he started to realize just how much chakra he had.

Looking to his hand he clenched it into fist cracking his knuckles. " I've come so far from where I used to be ... but I still have so much to do" he thought to himself about the past few years and the small adventure (as well as strangeness mishaps and embarrassments) it was for both Alucard, and himself.

Over their time in the Academy (Despite him constantly skipping classes, or not attending the Academy at all.) the civilian council had began seeing the blonde as to powerful, and they feared they were losing control of the 'demon brat'. Numerous times the civilian council have tried to either kick him out of the Shinobi program, or to mess with his grades with class.

Of course they never did succeed for two reasons. The first being the Sandaime, as when he caught wind of such a thing, he had immediately fired the academy teachers going along with it, and giving the civilian council a harsh talking to .

The second reason was surprising, and quite shocking as well. Shimura Danzo, an elder of the village also supported the blonde, and often at times he had made it known that he did so. Something the shocked his fellow elders, and Hiruzen.

The council, along with Hiruzen had demanded why Danzo's was supporting the blonde haired Jinchuuriki. The civilian council because they refused to believe that one of their elders would support the child, while Sarutobi was more wary, and suspicious.

Danzo had simply stated that he had no reason to explain himself as of yet, and he refused to do so, despite Sarutobi demanding to speak with him about the matter.

However, Naruto could say without a doubt that he had found an ally in Danzo. Despite the... methods used. Danzo would prove to be a valuable ally, especially considering their first meeting.

Naruto's attention was drawn back into the present when Iruka blew a whistle, Ino, and a pink haired girl being the last two students on the field. The two girls were covered in scrapes, but they were otherwise unharmed.

"Alright everyone, the second portion of the Genin exams is now finished, and now it is time to partake in the final portion of the exam. That being Ninjutsu. If you would please just follow me, I'll escort you back into the classroom for the final exam."

Naruto sighed as he decided to wait for the majority of the class to enter the academy building, following Iruka to the classroom.

Ino had tried to get his attention by waving at him, Sakura giving a small blush, also giving a small wave to both him, and Sasuke as the black haired Uchiha passed them. That was another thing about Sakura. She often deviated between the two, cheering on him was he was partaking in spars, and also cheering on Sasuke when he spared.

However, when they spared against each other, she would freeze, and appeared to have a difficult decision on who to cheer for. Naruto mentally snorted, that girl came from a civilian family, with her father being a retired Shinobi. She... Had potential to be a good medical Ninja with her control. But as Alucard would say. She is nothing but spare blood.

Naruto would give her a month. If after a month she didn't prove to be a competent Shinobi, she would forever be labeled as spare blood for Alucard to feast upon.

He just hoped that Alucard did not gain some her more... Outspoken traits should his precious servant decide to consume her.

'I resent that master. I would never even think of consuming that girl. As I stated last time, she is the emergency blood supply unless she proves useful.' Alucard piped in.

'Right.' Naruto dryly replied.

With a sigh, Naruto hopped down from his perch on the tree, and quickly vanished in a burst of speed when his feet hit the ground. He reappeared in front of the classroom, and he casually entered, ignoring the bickering of his fellow classmates as they all were chattering excitedly about becoming Shinobi.

'How naive these children are. Do they really expect to save princesses, and the nobles often. Truly amusing, yet at the same time aggravating.' Alucard once again chimed.

Naruto could imagine the grin she had on her face.

'You can hardly blame them Alucard. Outside of their homes, and village, they have not yet experienced any type of pain that would harden them to the cruelties of life.' Naruto responded.

'True, but that is another reason that I have in my list that makes you both a beautiful, and wonderful creature in my eyes.'

Naruto tried not smile, instead he pulled up on his hood, and let obscure his face, his lips twitching only slightly before they stopped. 'How many reasons do you have now?'

'Two thousand nine hundred ninety master.'

Another thing that Alucard had just recently got the habit of doing. She literally kept count of all the reasons why she believed Naruto to be the most beautiful creature, and most wonderful master in her eyes. Naruto did not know when this habit of hers started, and at first it creeped him out. However, he learned to just accept it and move on.

'Master, Dolphin and 'dead man walking' are preparing to begin the final examine.'

Another thing to note. Alucard loved giving nicknames to everyone. She had named Sakura emergency blood supply, Kiba was named fido, Shino was named bugs, Shikamaru was named sloth, Choji was named lard, Ino was named emergency blood supply number two, (No surprise there) Hinata was named 'dead stalker'. (Because Alucard wanted to kill her for stalking her master.)

She named Iruka dolphin, and as for Mizuki. He was simply named 'dead man walking'. Naruto was inclined to agree.

"Okay class, We and Mizuki will be calling for your name individually in the next room. Keep in mind that you must perform three of the Academies basic Jutsu in order to pass. You can even perform a another Jutsu you know for extra points." With that said, Iruka called the name of student, and escorted him out the class, and into another room.

Excitedly, the other genin hopefuls began animatedly talking talking among themselves. Each of them hoping to pass, and become proud Shinobi.

'It is very likely that most of the students here will die on their first C-ranked mission, or maybe they'll quit after they receive proper training from the Jonin-Sensei.'

'Indeed, the only ones who actually stand a chance are the clan heirs, and a few of the ones from civilian families. The rest are mere cannon fodder. unimportant, and forgetful.' Naruto responded.

'My, my, master. How cruel of you. Thinking about such things about your comrades.' Alucard teased, a slight mock in her voice. While the words may have been scolding, Naruto just knew that Alucard was grinning widely at his words, and that there was a hint of approval in her tone.

'Master, I'm curious, which team do you believe you shall be in?'

'Hmm, good question. I'm the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and rumors has it that Uchiha Madara was able to control tailed beasts with the likes of his Sharingan with but a single gaze. If I'm correct, they will place me on a team with a wielder of the Sharingan as a precaution. However, there are only two people within this village who are in possession of the sharingan. Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha within the village. However, he has yet to truly unlock the Sharingan. The second, Hatake Kakashi, someone that we know little about as the memories of the very few Jonin you consumed revealed nearly nothing about the man. At best the best description we have is that he reads a certain orange book, he's always late, his face is covered ninety-nine percent of the time, and he is generally lazy.'

'So you believe they will place you on a team with either 'duck boy' or the 'perverted scarecrow'?'

'Yes, although there is a high probability that Hatake Kakashi is most likely going to teach me seeing as he is lazy teaching me will be easier. As Sasuke is an Uchiha and is the second top student with me being the first. They cannot place me with Sasuke as it is usually the rookie of the year along with the top Kunoichi with the deadlast. I doubt they would stop tradition just to have Sasuke on my team. Plus Sasuke is inexperienced with the Sharingan, thus giving even more reason to have Hatake on Sasuke's team. Although I doubt it will actually happen.'

'But wouldn't they want the 'Perverted scarecrow' to teach 'duck' boy' about the Sharingan?'

'Sasuke can easily learn more about his Sharingan from the Uchiha clan scrolls within the Uchiha compound. Besides, Hatake is not even an Uchiha. Thus there is many who doubt that Hatake can use the true power of the Sharingan, despite many claiming that he mastered it. Besides, from what I heard about elder Koharu, and Elder homura, they are very traditional. They wouldn't set a team with three of the best students even if the entire world was being engulfed in the flames of hell.'

'An amusing thought master. Now I want to watch the world burn.'

'Your need for blood, and destruction is duly noted. You'll be able to receive as much blood, and destruction as you want once I graduate.'

'I eagerly await for it master.'

"Hey Uzumaki, your turn."

Naruto blinked slowly, and allowed his eyes to drift towards Sasuke, who was staring at the blonde with indifference. The Konoha headband bared on his forehead proudly. A flash of some sort of emotion went through the young Uchiha's eyes before it vanished. Nodding his head towards the Uchiha, Naruto stood, and walked down the stares, removing his hood as he did so.

Naruto entered the next room, and his neutral gaze was instantly with the warm gaze of Iruka, and the blank, yet suspiciously glaring gaze of Mizuki.

"Ah Naruto, just who we were waiting for. Its time for your final test of the Genin exams, are you ready?" Iruka asked.

Naruto snorted slightly. Was he ready? He had been training for this day since the academy. He could easily defeat a mid-level Chunin, and give a high-level Chunin a good run for his money. but anything higher than that would pose a problem.

Nonetheless the blonde nodded his head, and Iruka smiled. "Very well. Now I want you to perform the substitution Jutsu, transformation Jutsu, and the clone Jutsu, along with an extra one if you want."

Naruto sighed slightly, before he wordlessly performed the substitution without any hand-signs, his form being replaced with a chair.

"Its amazing that you're able to perform the technique with no hand-signs!" Iruka said in amazement.

Naruto grunted as he returned to his spot, and wordlessly he performed the transformation Jutsu again with no hand-signs, his form being engulfed in smoke as the transformation went underway.

Both Iruka, and Mizuki held tbloodthirsty, wondering what the blonde would transform into. When the smoke cleared, Iruka could not stop the slight widening of his eyes, while Mizuki openly gaped.

Standing in front of the two Chunin was a man with black spiky hair that reached down to his waist, his bangs covering his right eye entirely. He was wearing red armor that was comprised of numerous metal plates, and a black bodysuit underneath. His face held a deep scowl as he looked at the two Chunin. Red eyes with three tomoe slowly rotated in a slow, and hypnotizing manner.

Standing before them was a perfect replica of a Shinobi that was rivaled only by the Shodaime Hokage.

Uchiha Madara.

"An excellent transformation Naruto." Iruka stated in slight awe. He idly wondered if that was how the legendary Uchiha Madara really looked, before he shook his head slightly. Knowing that Madara was a Shinobi that Naruto admired the most, he knew the blonde wouldn't get the appearance wrong.

Although Iruka did worry for the blonde as times. After all, Madara was a traitor to the village.. Knowing that his (Soon to be former) student admired him worried him at times.

"You may undo the transformation now Naruto." Iruka said.

The replica of Madara blinked, before smoke covered its form, and Naruto stood in its place.

"Now perform the clone Jutsu."

This is where Naruto improvised. No matter how good his Chakra control was, he knew he would never be able to perform the clone Jutsu. Seeing as it required that bare minimum of Chakra. So he perform another clone Jutsu. He was once again glad that Alucard had consumed a Jonin, despite the jonin being a low-level one.

With a poof of smoke, a perfect copy of the blonde appeared next to him. It should be noted that once again, the blonde did not use any hand-signs.

"Excellent Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed, beaming a grin towards the blonde. "You've performed all three basic Jutsu perfectly, and with no hand-signs no less! For such a display, I believe that deserves extra credit!" Grinning, Iruka quickly wrote down into his clipboard, and once again smiled at the blonde. "Now is there another Jutsu you wish to display?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, and shook his head. Why would he reveal the techniques at his disposal? It was foolish, and foolhardy.

"Very well than, please return to class, and wait for me and Mizuki to return. Here is your headband, proof of you graduating. Congratulation Naruto." Iruka said with a large smile, handing the blonde a Konoha headband. Naruto grabbed hold of the headband, but didn't put it on right away. He looked at it for a moment, before he tied it around his forehead. He made a mental note to change the color of the cloth.

'You've done it master. We can no longer be held back by the academy. Now our true adventures begin. I cannot wait master.' Alucard said through their mental connection.

Turning away from Iruka, and Mizuki, Naruto exited the classroom, grinning as he looked out the window. A sense of excitement, and anticipation welling up inside him. 'Yes... We are one step closer to our goal Alucard. The adventures that await us will prove entertaining. I just hope that I am able to enjoy a lot of good fights out of it.' Naruto said in response. His grin turning bloodthirsty as he felt the need to fight powerful opponents. To test himself against powerful Shinobi. To fight in life or death battles.

Call the blonde slightly battle crazed, but for someone reason he only truly ever felt alive when he was fighting fighting.

'And of course I shall stand by you to the very end Master.' Behind the blonde, his shadow began rising until it began to take shape. In a few moments Alucard's form stood behind her master. Her lips pulled back into a wide grin, her scarlet eyes flashing with with devotion, and undying loyalty, to the blonde before her. Her head soon rested on the blonde's shoulder, and her arms encircling around his chest. She inhaled, taking in her master's scent, and she nearly purred as Naruto's hand gently caressed her cheek.

"Time to return to class." Naruto murmured as he quickly regained his composure, the red hue to his cheeks fading as he went into his blank mask.

A hateful look crossed Alucard's face when she gazed down the hallway, her eyes glaring at the door leading towards her master's class. The muffled sounds of excitement annoying the no life queen as she resisted the urge to kill everyone in the room.

"Alucard."

Turning her head, Alucard's eyes stared into her master blue ones. His lips pulled into a small frown as he gave Alucard a stern look. "Reign in your anger, and hatred Alucard. There is a time and a place, and this is not one of them." He stated.

Alucard frowned for a moment, before she grinned. One day her master was going to snap, and order her to kill every single being within range. When that day comes, she was going to happily follow that order... And perhaps some villagers from Konoha would 'accidentally' get in the way.

"Of course master." The black haired girl said as her scarlet eyes shined for a moment.

Naruto stared at the no life queen for several long moments, idly wondering what she was thinking about. While they had a mental connection, he could only get a vague idea of what she was thinking about. Lets just say that it involved a lot of blood.

Sighing, Naruto decided not to indulge to much into the matter. Facing the door to his classroom, he began walking towards it, Alucard already melting into the shadows beneath him.

He reentered the classroom, and ignoring all the cheers from his fangirls about him passing he quickly retook his spot in the back. Crossing his arms, and quietly waiting for Iruka to finish testing the other students left.

It didn't take long for Iruka to finished testing the stranglers, maybe thirty minutes at best. Now the scarred Chunin was standing in front of the class, smiling at all of them as they quieted down.

"Everyone, I want to congratulate you on passing your Genin exams. From now in I am no longer your Sensei. I am now a superior, and comrade. You will face many hardships during your shinobi career, but you must push through, and keep yourself strong. You have all taken your first step into adulthood, and I wish you all the best of luck. I am proud of you all, and I was honored to be able to teach you during your time in the academy." Iruka gazed upon all his former students proudly, and his proud gaze lingered on Naruto's form longer than the rest.

Naruto, feeling Iruka's gaze, stared into Iruka's eyes. He noted the proud look in the man's eyes, and he hesitated slightly. How should he respond? He kept his face perfectly neutral, but inside he was a little uncertain. Finally, the blonde sighed slightly. 'Just this one single time.' With that thought, the blonde made sure that his now former classmates weren't looking, and he gave Iruka a small smile.

Iruka, seeing the blonde's smile, felt his eyes widen slightly. A warm smile took hold of Iruka's face, and his eyes stared into Naruto's eyes, silently trying to convey a message to the blonde.

To Naruto, that message was clear.

Be safe, and give it your best Naruto!

Naruto snorted slightly, his face went to his usual mask of cold neutrality, but not before giving Iruka a silent message of his own.

You worry to much.

Iruka chuckled lowly, before he continued to cast his gaze upon the others.

Unseen to everyone, Naruto's shadow bristled slightly. Iruka felt the feeling of impending death, but he ignored it in favor of speaking to his former students once more.

"Now everyone, come back within the following week to get your team assignments, and once again... I'm proud of every single one of you." With that said, the bell rung, and the newly made Genins all stood as one, and exited the classroom. Some giving Iruka grateful looks, and others giving the scarred Chunin a firm handshake.

As Naruto walked past, he merely gave Iruka a nod, with the Chunin returning it.

With the Hokage's office, Sarutobi Hiruzen looked upon the gathered Jonin before him. Sitting in front of him, was a crystal ball that was showing the image of graduating class of students who passed the Genin exams. Standing on his right, and left side were the elders of Konoha, Homura, and Koharu.

The Sandaime hokage was a old man in his sixties, his face carrying many wrinkles, and three lines placed vertically under his eyes. His Hair once black was now ash white, slightly spiked, and he had a small beard on his chin. He wore the usual Hokage robes, with the exception of the Hokage hat.

"So, do any of you have any interest in the students before you." He asked, his voice raspy given his age.

The various Jonin all thought for a few moments, before someone stepped forward. Hiruzen smiled slightly as he saw his son, Sarutobi Asuma, stepped forward.

"If its not any trouble, I would like to have Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji." He began.

"Reasons." Koharu demanded stiffly, and curtly. Her lips formed into a stern frown as her closed eyes somehow regarded Asuma with a demanding gaze.

Asuma straightened only slightly, well aware that the elders were not lenient to disrespect as his father was. "The Nara, Yamanaka, and Akimichi clans have always looked out for each other, even during the era of the clan wars. So much so that when the formation of the villages began, the three clans joined together, and have always had teams with each other. It an unofficial tradition between the clans. Plus, they could be the next Ino-Shika-Cho trio." He added as an afterthought.

The two elders whispered among themselves, with Sarutobi humming as he whispered along with them. For several long moments the elders, and the Sandaime whispered among themselves before they turned their gazes towards Asuma. Who stood stiffly, and rigidly.

Hiruzen smiled as his son as he spoke "Sarutobi Asuma, your request is granted, Yamanaka Ino, along with Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Choji shall become you Genin squad."

Asuma visibly relaxed, smiling to himself as he went back to stand among the other Jounin.

For the next several minutes other Jounin stepped up to claim students for their Genin team. Some being rejected, others accepted. In the end, Some Jonin got the teams they wanted, while others didn't.

However, now came for the final four students.

"And now the final four students. Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, and Shimono Keigo." Hiruzen stated.

"Uchiha Sasuke, grades almost equal to Uzumaki Naruto, and the second best student in the academy. A contender for the rookie of the year title. Uzumaki Naruto, grades higher than any other student despite missing so many classes. His grades are nearly equal to that of Uchiha Itachi. He was merely off by twenty marks. Haruno Sakura... The best Kunoichi of the year." Koharu said, as if she couldn't believe such a thing. "It says here her Genjutsu is to be noted as well as her Chakra control. And finally, Shimono Keigo... The deadlast of the academy. He barely passed, him only passing because of the written portion, and he was able to just barely preform the three basic Jutsu." The elder woman finished.

"Seems like there's an odd one out." A Jonin murmured.

"Than allow me to fix that!" A brash, and cheerful voice exclaimed. The Jonin all startled in surprise as a woman shoved her way through the crowd. Her purple hair tied into a spiked ponytail, pupilless brown eyes twinkling with mischief. Her lips were pulled back into a wide grin as she chewed on a stick of Dango. Her outfit consisting of a fishnet shirt, a tan colored trench coat that concealed her barely covered breast. And a dark brown miniskirt.

The elders bristled in distaste as they glared disapprovingly at her choice of attire. Hiruzen merely sweatdropped.

"Mitarashi Anko... Might I inquire as to what you meant when you said to allow you to... 'Fix' our current situation." Koharu asked/demanded.

Anko merely grinned. "Allow me to take one of those cute little brats as my apprentice!"

The elders glanced at each other as the other Jounin whispered among themselves.

"If let you take one of them as your apprentice... Which one would you choose."

"Konoha's one and only Uzumaki Naruto of course!" The purple haired woman announced with a bright grin.

Instantly the atmosphere between the elders shifted, and they silently glared at Anko. "Absolutely not." Homura began, and he continued before Anko could protest. "It has always been a tradition to have the rookie of the year with the top Kunoichi, and the deadlast. Did you think that just because there was an odd one out that we would stop tradition?" He finished.

"But surely you can make an exception. You said it yourself that the Uchiha's score was almost equal to Naruto's. I think he would make a fine member for the team while I take Naruto as my apprentice. It'll all even out that way." Anko pressed.

Koharu shook her head as she stepped forward. "That is not the point Mitarashi. The point is that tradition must be kept, there can be no exception. Since it is uneven, we shall simply remove Shimono-san from the equation." The elderly woman stated.

"Perhaps we can let tradition go this one time." A raspy, and elderly cold voice announced.

The Jonin all started in surprise, while Hiruzen, and the elders did not look surprised at all.

"Danzo, I was wondering when you would reveal yourself." Hiruzen stated, his voice blank, and neutral.

Out from the shadows of the corner, Danzo stepped forward, his bandaged from gazing upon the Shinobi in the room with cold narrow eyes. "Even at your old age you are still able to sense me Hiruzen. Excellent. Just as expected from a Kage." The war hawk spoke.

"Danzo, what did you mean when you said, 'letting tradition go?'" Koharu demanded.

Danzo turned his cold gaze to Koharu "Exactly as I meant it. While I agree that Shimono will end being possibility useless, there will still be some use to him. Uchiha Sasuke can be Uzumaki Naruto's replacement in the team assignments, while Uzumaki receives apprenticeship."

The elders seemed to think on it, and Anko grinned, feeling confident that Naruto would her apprentice. Although Danzo's next words shattered that confidence.

"However Uzumaki Naruto will not receive apprenticeship from Mitarashi-san." Danzo finished.

"WHAT!?" Anko yelled in anger "Why can't I teach the gaki!?" She asked, anger filling her voice as she angrily glared at the bandaged war hawk.

Danzo opened his eye, and regarded Anko coldly "Do not take that tone with me Mitarashi. Respect your betters." He calmly spoke, angering Anko further. "As for the reason as to why you cannot teach Uzumaki. There are a multitude of reasons in fact. You are not even a full Jonin, you are a Tokubetsu Jonin. You have never had any student, claiming that you did not want to teach 'brats' as you put it. You have no experience when it comes to teaching, thus you'd be an incompetent Sensei."

Anko looked down, the anger was still burning in her eyes, and her fists were clenching tightly. Despite how much she wanted to argue with Danzo... Deep down, she knew he was right.

Hiruzen looked at scene with a frown, mentally deciding to speak to Danzo about the way he spoke to his Shinobi.

Seeing Anko silent, Danzo continued. "Uzumaki needs a Sensei that surpasses that of regular Jonin. The boy is a Jinchuuriki. Standard training methods wouldn't work on him. A... Unique teacher is needed to teach him, someone who has learned dozens of styles, and Jutsu. Someone who could teach the boy several key things.. And someone who can teach the boy about his legacy." Danzo claimed.

The room was silent as everyone processed the information. Most were confused by what Danzo meant when he said 'his' legacy. What did their elder mean by that?

However, Hiruzen, and the elders, along with a very few Jonin knew exactly what Danzo meant.

"As it stands, there are only two others who meet these requirements. I understand that one of them has already expressed an interest in teaching the boy."

Hiruzen nodded "True" at this point ankos nails were digging into her skin enough to draw blood "however" At this point she looked up at the third surprised " I see no reason not to let this be a learning experience Naruto has already been training himself and based off of what I've seen and Irukas notes and opinion is possibly chunin already and a head of his peers... so anko you can have him as an apprentice but you and he will also be back up if needed or fill ins"

Anko was about to whoop around the office and flip off danzo "let me finish...with that being said naruto still needs to team building to familiarize himself with his fellow nin and the first jonin that he's going to practice with... is late... Again." The Sandaime said with a sigh.

Danzo scowled "Yes, how unfortunate that one of our best Jonin still has that habit."

"Maa, maa, I just got here Sandaime-sama, Danzo-sama. Surely you can give this one little lateness of mine slide." With that said, a poof of smoke accompanied the voice, and when it cleared, the form of a man in his late twenties appeared. He wore the standard Jonin attire. His hair was grey, and seemed to defy gravity with the way it stood. Nearly his entire face was covered, leaving only his right covered. In his hands was very familiar orange book, which received several glares from the females in the room.

"Hatake Kakashi."

The Jonin in question looked up, meeting Danzo's cold, and stoic gaze. "You've a lot of nerve boy. Coming here late, and you have the audacity to read that... thing in my presence." The elder said in distaste as he glared at the book.

"Forgive me Sandaime-sama, Danzo-sama. But I was on my way over here when-"

"-Save your excuses for someone who cares. Hiruzen may tolerate your habits, and antics. However I am not Hiruzen." Danzo interrupted.

"Danzo." The sandaime said in a warning tone.

Danzo snorted quietly. "Very well. As you know you have the option of take Uzumaki Naruto as an apprentice. If you chose not take the boy, Than I'll gladly take him as my student."

Hiruzen narrowed his eyes. No matter what, he could NOT allow Danzo to get Naruto as his student. The mere thought of what Danzo might do to the boy... It chilled him slightly, despite how hardened he was to such things.

"Maa, maa." Kakashi began, stashing his book in his pouch. "Its fine Danzo-sama. I'm perfectly fine with teaching Naruto. In fact, nothing will please me more."

"Than it is decided." Hiruzen spoke " Anko and Hatake Kakashi will take Uzumaki Naruto Shimono Keigo as his apprentice, while Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Shimono Keigo shall form team seven."

"But wait." Koharu spoke up "Wouldn't it be better to have Hatake Kakashi teach Uchiha Sasuke, in order to teach him about the Sharingan?"

"The Uchiha can easily obtain that information about his Doujutsu from his clan archives." Danzo curtly explained, speaking to Koharu as one would a child.

Koharu remained silent at that. However, she bristled slightly.

"This meeting is now adjourned until the next Genin exams. Dismissed." Hiruzen announced.

The various Jonin all quietly left the room, some of them making flashy exits via the body flicker. Kakashi prepared to leave as well, but he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Turning his head, his eyes met with pupiless brown.

"Lets talk Kakashi." Anko growled, before they disappeared via body flicker.

Hiruzen shook his head at the display, and he turned head to see Homura, and Koharu leaving as well. Danzo remaining where he stood.

Once Danzo, and Hiruzen were alone, Danzo spoke. "May I ask when you are going to dispelled the Shadow clone that has several Shuriken pointed at me?" The scared man casually stated.

Hiruzen scowled, before a popping sound was heard, and a cloud of smoke cleared from behind Danzo. "What are you planning Danzo." Hiruzen stated.

Danzo kept his expressionless facade "I've no idea what you are talking about Hiruzen. I'm not planning anything. Now if you'll excuse me, there are matters I must attend to." With that said, the bandaged elder made his way out the room.

Hiruzen scowled for a moment, before he sighed. He looked at his crystal ball, watching as the image of Naruto walking through the village with a cold expression.

'Naruto-kun.." He thought sadly, before he gave a tired sigh. He lit his pipe, and breathed out several plumes of smoke, allowing himself to relax slightly. After several more plumes of smoke, the Sandaime set his pipe down, and began to write down on some documents on his desk.

He had to finalize the teams. He just hoped that Kakashi would be able to bring Naruto out of his shell.

With that thought, he brightened slightly, and resumed his working. Idly pondering what Danzo was thinking, and what he was planning.

"Sigh now to tell kibas mother he didn't pass" he said with a stresed expression as he lit his pipe. This was gonna be a long night.

Chapter end. 

Hey guys that was chapter 3 sorry it took me so long I've been writing out short plots for the chapters ahead and what's good an what's not so I have a guide to go by and I just got a ps4 so I've been distracted like crazy especially since now they let you stream ps3 games on your ps4 and they've got a few hundred and they're adding more and I just got destiny and Wolfenstein so between me enjoying my games and doing overtime at work ( 12 to 14 hour days -_- I'm going to write as much as I can and plus everything after this is going to be new so it might take a little bit longer than a week to put out new chapters but the upside expect to see the next chapter in the in the coming two weeks ( holds up mizukis head "oop shit wrong one" punts it) you didn't see that stay twisted friends


	4. Bleed the snake

I don't own Naruto or Hellsing if I did you guys would watching an anime right now

A mile or so outside the main walls of Konoha, Naruto could be seen travelling back to Konoha from. He far reaching forest that surrounded the village, he had chosen the outskirts of the village to train so that he would not be hounded by by the creatures known as fan girls.

"I think today went well don't you " naruto thought to alucard. "Very but remember your promise of a favor you gave me my beautiful master" Alucard said with a blush growing acros her face as well as a cheshire grin.

His face taking on a cherry like tone as he remembered the past few weeks and earlier on during today between himself an alucard as held the still sore spot on his neck.

(Flash back )

Naruto laid against a tree exhausted covered in sweat,dirt and slowly healing burns and scrapes. Three weeks .. three weeks of learning how it felt to nearly burn his lips off. The first day he tried to use katon jutsu he made the mistake of not finding out what his elemental affinittrain..or using a salve or ointment to be a buffer between the heat and his lips and a slight loss of concentration was all it took to make a mistake that had cost him much pain for the next few hours and learning what his cooked flesh tasted like.

His bottom lip burned down the middle charred leaking blood down his chin and into his mouth staining his teeth ..his jaw clenched to keep himself from roaring in pain as the flesh was already attempting to heal and knit back together and black chunks falling off the process leaving him drained from the pain and his training all the while being tended to by alucard using water to help soothe the burn...but it had all been worth it .

Today would be the day he remembered for the rest of his life. His first two created jutsu were B rank to Kage killer jutsu if utilized correctly . The Nagarebohi moeru ken a combination of a simple katon and one of his Daedric great swords went a long way and the Howaito kashikoi . Thankfully the blade could understand its masters mental commands and they were quite simple.

The Nagarebohi moeru ken would be a grand fireball jutsu but with a twist the blade itself would use its many hands to catch up to the fire ball and take it over with its blue fire not only speed it up making it burn hotter but also giving the its wielder the ability to direct the attack or swing around like a giant fire club and the true use of the attack was to fall from a great height and activate it miles above your opponent and become a fire comet induced helm breaker .

The Howaito kashikoi was the more straightforward and dangerous of the two as well as the easiest to use. The hands of the blade would extend themselves along and around the blade itself and start spinning creating a four and a half foot blade of solid blue fire but the true use of the move was to push his chakra through the blade and lengthen and heat up based on how much chakra you dump into the attack .

(let me put it to you like this if he pushes enough chakra into the blade about twenty five percent of his overall reserves he can cut through hokage mountain and one tail of kyuubi's chakra will aaa... you might as well lite a piece of magnesium thermite...while its in your mouth)

Despite her master nearly killing himself during this whole process she couldn't be more proud of him. Watching him grow from the little scared mask wearing child of loneliness and rage into the strong iron willed man he was going to be one filled with a righteous rage with a pension for needing no an addiction to crush any true enemy that stood in his way.

Yes that blind rage he kept so tightly binded but was such a tiny push away from unleashing and losing himself head to toe in the blood bath he would bring down and make with all those that would be foolhardy enough to incur it. she would at her masters beck and call consume them down to their very souls an trap them in a forever hell and gladly by her masters request get down on her knees and clean the blood from his...oh .

It was in that moment she felt something run down her thigh and a warmth spread through her stomach. "Did I just" she thought to herself and made the mistake of looking at Naruto.

A bead of sweat traveled down his cheek an passed into a cut on the right side of his jaw that leaked a bit of blood down past his adams apple and collected on his collar bone. She floated through the shadows up to her master and inhaled his scent and felt her mouth water and her mind started to lose it self to a haze.

" Alucard?'" her masters voice cut through slightly bringing her back to reality. She realised that she was extremely close to his body through the shadows "Yes my master" she said all but huskily into his ear.

Narutos eyes popped open an a pink twinge made its way on to his cheeks "Umm.. you remember any lightning jutsu" he asked feeling nervous. Alucard scoured her memories but only could find one. "I only have one my master and its a protection jutsu" her tone had not changed from earlier making him blush more.

"Could you..show me the seals?" he asked quietly. She was about to send him the seals but the image of naruto electrocuting himself popped into her mind.

"Master are you sure you don't want to recover first" Naruto was about to retort when he realised she was only worried about him . A small smile made its way onto his face.

"your right i guess i might be overdoing it" he may have agreed with her but she could still feel his disappointment on the matter. Alucard knew how much of a spunge her master was when it came to learning and felt a wave of guilt pass over her.

Until a predator like grin passed over her face and the sensation in her stomach came back full swing. I should cheer him up she thought an slowly emerged from the shadows... in between her masters legs. A black version of her old hat adorned her head a black sundress with a tattered blood red bow tied around her her midsection that flowed behind her never touching the ground.

Between her appearance and voice she had already shocked but the look in her eye...an the fact her dress was a lil too revealing in the chest now rendered him mute. She was leaning over him with her hands resting on the sides of his head against the tree knees between his legs making him try to back himself further into the tree shyness taking over his mind .

"Master I promise Ill teach you once you've rested and eaten you will have the seals but before that master i promise to find more if you promise to do something for me ok" she asked and tilted her head. Feeling the heat rise on his face naruto could only nod. "Thank you Master but before that lets clean your face off if that is allowed ?" she said in a cheery tone betraying her true intentions "sure i guess" finally finding his voice .

She grabbed his supply bag and pulled out a water bottle a small cloth and began gently dabbing around his face while eyeing the closing cut and its ebbing blood flow. The peaceful look that passed over Narutos face as enough to tell her he was no longer on alert or nervous "I guess she was just messing with me" he murmured to himself closing his eyes feeling the need to fall asleep the cooling sensation and the breeze going through trees that were left around them.

"An now for the last bit master" licking her lips as she drew closer to him. What happened next shocked him out of his lulled like state. something slithered its way across his collar that sent a shot up his spine an made his head swim. Alucard was sucking and licking the side of his neck leaving a hickey the size of a fifty cent coin and pulled back with a wet pop. A pleased grin plastered on her face as she observed her masters dazed expression.

"There we are Master nice and clean" she chimed as she looked at her master imitate a tomato an looked further down and saw another of her masters current dilemmas and decided to push him just a bit further. Reaching down she cupped her Naruto and his whole upper body stood up straight.

"Master if you want i could give you a reward for training yourself so hard but were really gonna have to lube this up if its gonna fit" (thunk) and with that he was out like a light poor master hopefully he didn't have lump on his head from hitting the tree.

"Hehehehe poor master still so innocent" she mused until mental flash hit her her eyes no longer half lidded stared at her master shocked. He might still be innocent but his subconscious was far from it based off of what she saw...a collar round her neck blindfolded...on all fours..in the middle of the academy... Wide eyed she looked at him shocked "I wonder how bad Master is going to be when that side starts emerging?" she moves closer and sits in naruto's lap pressing her self down against his tent causing him to groan "I guess ill have to push you further don't i Master" she whispered into his ear causing to push up against her but what happened next would would be a glimpse of what as to come.

Still in an unconscious state Naruto's body awakened only enough to look at her eyes unfocused their dark blue unchanged but...pupils no longer resided on the ocean orbs wide oval like slits in their place regarding her like a relaxed predator lazing about watching its prey waiting for it to run...so it can be run down and die tired. Unfortunately she should have watched his hands. "Master are you alraaaahh" alucard found herself pushing her face into her masters neck to stave off the fest of the moan her body wanted to put out.

Narutos hands had grabbed her ass from under her sundress an gripped the bare cheeks as leverage to push her down onto him more pushing her pantis past her lips makeing the wetter then they were before."My little Alu being such a dirty girl to her master" he said to the whimpering queen on his shoulder. He could feel her body twitch against him and her breaths ragged. A warm sensation spreading over his crotch and smirked knowing how far the current state his companion was in.

"Alucard look at me" He spoke in an authoritative tone into her ear making her jump and shudder. She slowly sat up and locked her half lidded eyes with her master and fought the urge to dry hump the godly prince in front of her. "yes master what do you desire of me" she whimpered out biting her lip almost drawing blood but gasped as his hand slowly made its way from her bottom up across her body and traces circles around her neck and suddenly grasped it making her open her eyes snap open "Alucard have i ever told you how pretty i think your neck is" he said slyly as a grin slowly appearing on his face.

She shook her head as he let go " Hehe well it is an i wanna play a lil vampire game with you if you want " she nodded her head unable to think of anything else to do her body gone beyond the point of craving his touch. The seal bonding Naruto and her together being the only thing holding her back from making him naked as the day he was born and testing how good his stamina and healing really were.

"Good tilt your neck for me would you **please**" a strange hum entering his voice as he leaned closer to her. His mouth slowly opened revealing elongated canines and he bit down...

(flash back over)

" why do I have the strangest feeling that promise is going to come back to haunt me" Alucard giggled at his worried tone.

"An why can't i remember what happened after you cleaned my face off?" as he rubbed his head in confusion feeling a knot that was just about healed. "

"Well Master you hit your head and fell asleep and you looked so peaceful after all your hard work" slightly noticing the emphasis an tone Alucard put on hard work but let it pass an the continued on their trek towards the village.

As he neared the main gate of Konoha, Naruto sense that someone was heading right for him, not knowing who it was Naruto decided to hide and see who it was.

After a minute or so Naruto saw that the person he sensed was Kiba with Akamaru following closely behind him, fortunately for Naruto, Kiba had not smelled him with his enhanced sense of smell as he was to preoccupied with heading to his destination. As Kiba went past him Naruto noticed that he was carrying a scroll on his back, Naruto quickly recognized the scroll as the forbidden scroll of Konoha.

"HOW THE FUCK DID KIBA EVEN GET IT" thought naruto shocked eyes wide. Inside the scroll was a list of extremely powerful Jutsu's, the scroll had been found by his Great Grandfather the Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama before he founded Konoha. The scroll also contained other forbidden Ninjutsu that were created by the other Kages over the years.

Naruto knew that if that scroll were ever to fall into the wrong hands or to Konoha's enemies then Konoha would surely be destroyed. Also Naruto started to wonder why Kiba had stolen the scroll from the Hokage's Residence, Kiba as arrogant and and annoying..an smelly...an wait! getting off topic was no traitor. Hence Naruto realised that there was more to this than it appeared.

But before Naruto could even chase after Kiba he sensed another person coming towards him, deciding to see who it was Naruto stayed hidden in the bushes he was in. Soon enough Naruto saw the Chunin Iruka go by, thankfully he was just out of range if being sensed , who was clearly chasing after Kiba. Deciding to see the events unfold and if he had the chance get his hands on the scroll this might just be worth getting involve in.

"Alucard" his voice gently called out and her arms wrapped around from the darkness of the night itself "through the shadows Master?" she whispered into his ear a nod of his head and his black angel lowered them both down into the black depths to watch this play out.

As Kiba travelled toward his compleation point he couldn't help but be pleased with himself at completing a task that neither Sasuke nor Naruto were able to do. He remembered Mizuki coming up to him later on after the Academy when he saw Kiba alone and bandaged. Where he then told him of a special test that only certain students could take, where if the completed they would be given a powerful A rank Jutsu as a prize and graduate.

He told Kiba that both Sasuke and Naruto had tried and failed the test as they were both allowed to try it since they were the top nin in class. Mizuki then told him after seeing how Naruto humiliated Kiba in front of the class, he had called in a favour from a friend to allow him a chance to do the test and prove that he was better than both Sasuke and Naruto.

When Kiba heard this he jumped at the Chance of showing up not only Naruto but also Sasuke...and hopefully avoid his mother's wrath, soon enough Kiba arrived at the clearing where he waited to meet Mizuki as planned.

But after a minute or two, someone arrived, but it wasn't Mizuki, it was Iruka and he didn't look pleased with him.

"Hey Iruka-sensei I didn't think I meet you here" said Kiba still thinking that this was all part of the test.

"Kiba! ...What the hell do you think you're doing?...Do you know what you have just done?" asked Iruka angrily.

"Of course! ..." replied a smiling Kiba, "….I passed the test, that neither Sasuke nor Naruto could pass, and it was a piece of Cake".

"Shocked and confused by Kiba's response, Iruka barely noticed and dodged a giant Shuriken that was thrown at him from behind".

When Iruka turned around he was shocked to see that it was his best friend Mizuki who had thrown the Shuriken at him"

"Kiba… go on ahead and get out of here, Iruka is part of the test and he trying to keep you from passing the test….once I've dealt with him, I catch up with you and you can give me the scroll were you will have passed", said Mizuki.

Still not realizing something was amiss Kiba nodded and told Akamaru to follow, who was starting to have doubts suspecting that something was wrong. But regardless of his doubts he still followed after Kiba into the forest, when he ran off with the forbidden scroll still on his back.

From the shadow world Naruto watched to whole event unfold in front of him, he quickly realised after listening to Mizuki's little story to Kiba. That it was Mizuki who was the traitor and had used Kiba's grudge against him to trick Kiba into stealing the forbidden scroll for him.

After Kiba had left, Naruto watch Iruka asked Mizuki why he had betrayed the village as he was Iruka friend and he trusted him. The bastard laughed and told him that he was never really Iruka's friend and he had just been using him to further his own career as a Ninja.

Where once he realised that he would get no further in rank or gain more power, hedecided to steal the Forbidden scroll and go somewhere else and gain more power than he wouldn't gain in Konoha.

He also explained that after he saw Kiba's grudge against Naruto, he decided to use it and get Kiba to steal the scroll for him, where everyone would chase after him and he be labelled the traitor. Where he would then met up with Kiba kill him and run off with the Forbidden scroll, where by the time everyone realised the truth it would be too late and he would be long gone.

After hearing this Naruto growled softly at Mizuki and glared at them man, as if there one thing he hated it was traitors. The man had just signed his death warrant an it was going to be carried out in blood and chunks .

For the next few minutes Naruto watched Iruka and Mizuki fight an even battle between one another, but during the course of the fight, Mizuki used a Kawarimi no Jutsu to replace himself with a log when Iruka hit "him" with a Kunai. After which he then ran off into the forest to get the Forbidden scroll off Kiba, seeing this Iruka ran off after him, with Naruto watching them through the darkness three open portals focused on them like the old mans viewing orb .

As Naruto followed Iruka he saw him Henge into Kiba, he then saw him meet up with himself (Iruka), but when "Iruka" asked the disguised Iruka to give him the Forbidden scroll, "Kiba" then attacked "Iruka" and revealed that "Iruka" was Mizuk. After which the real Iruka released his own Henge to show who he really was, the two them fought one another for a short while, until Mizuki got away again, where Iruka decided to chase after Kiba and get him and the Forbidden scroll back to Konoha safely.

Naruto went for follow Iru where after a few minutes he saw that Iruka had finally found Kiba with the scroll and Akamaru, seemly he was in a small clearing not far from where Iruka and Mizuki were fighting for the second time. When Iruka arrived, It seemed Akamaru was trying to warn Kiba something was wrong.

When Iruka arrived he started to talk to Kiba and try convince him that Mizuki had tricked him and that there was no test. After a few minutes it looked liked that Iruka might have gotten through to Kiba, but just as it looked like that Kiba might agree to come back to Konoha with Iruka. A another Giant Shuriken was thrown at Iruka, but this time Iruka wasnt able to dodge as if he had moved Kiba would have been killed instead, hence the shuriken hit Iruka in the back wounding him badly.

Inside the shadows

The site of the man in his downed state triggered something in Naruto..this person who once looked at him with hate filled eyes like the rest of the flesh sacks before him had openly tried to gain his forgiveness offering help if he ever needed it , sometimes he even managed to pay for naruto s meals before he could say no. Hell once some asshole academy teacher that filled in for Mizuke put an illusion on a test paper but Naruto had already Notised before it even touched his desk an so had Iruka who promptly tore the bastard a new one verbaly and almost physically an took him to the old man afterwards.

All Iruka had tryed to was look out for him and praise him on his hard work an progress and treat him with fairness and kindness an asked for nothing in return except for friendship.

As Naruto watched the outside world a look of concern flashed across his face as he watched the injured teacher try to brake from his frozen like state and his eyes went to Mizuki the fucker wore an arrogant smerk while he reddied another shuriken and with that rage blead into blue eyes that were normaly calm and uncaring.

It was one thing to fuck with him either you were gonna get fucked up or humiliated or eaten depending on what you did... But it was entirely something else just go fucking with someone he called friend a bad something else ,something no ones going to forget the consequences to else and Mizuki was going to be an extreme example of.

"Alucard we're going to be adding another soul tonight" He spoke in a calm tone barely keeping his killing intent in check. A giddily twisted look appeared on her face as she got ready to fly out of the darkness and rip the man's arms off and decapitate him with them but was stopped by her master.

"No I'll be doing the work tonight relax and watch your master" he said as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck "But my Master you" she tried to insist but was silenced by a finger gently pressed to her lips "My order is final Alucard...an plus" at this he leaned close to her ear an whispered " I want to feed you" an with that he turned around and and made his way out of the darkness missing the blush that crossed her face not realizing he had spoken those words to her earlier that that day an what is effect that had just had on her.

Once he was gone a frustrated breath was released as she moved her sundress to see a spreading wet patch that had made that spot see through. She leaned back as she floated through the abyss watching her master stalk through the night to his target. Pulling shadows over himself leaving only his eyes visible in the darkness then a white sinister grin grew to match the eyes. At that point she decided to let her hands roam...moans an gasps filled the darkness...a movie and dinner who knew Master could be such a romantic.

Strange neither of them noticed the almost blue neon glow that wafted off the young ninjas eyes.

Back outside

When Kiba looked up he saw Mizuki on a high tree top grinning sadistically at finally getting Iruka. After which he then jumped off and went over to Kiba with his hand stretched out.

"Kiba, give me the scroll" said Mizuki, with a friendly face on him now to try and convince Kiba to give him the Forbidden scroll. "Come on Kiba you didn't actually believe Iruka in what he said. He was just saying that because he wanted you to fail the test, since he didn't want you to prove that you're better than Sasuke or his favourite Naruto, as you saw how he favoured him when he helped humiliate you in front of the whole class.

At this Kiba began to have doubts about what Iruka had told him moment ago as to him what Mizuki was saying did make some sense.

"Kiba….don't listen…to him…run!" groaned Iruka as he was badly hurt from the Mizuki Shurrican.

Naruto watched from the branch he stood on a sadistic gleam in his eyes this pale haired bitch was gonna pay now let's make him squirm with that he added Chakra to his voice box and slowly let loose a breath of air.

"Kiba you have to run NOW I can't move and" that when an eerie sounding breeze made it way through the clearing the only problem was there was no wind or moving trees so what could have made the sound.

That's when Akamaru noticed something terrifying off in the distance staring at them with glowing blue eyes the pup started to whimper an back up close to Kiba confusing him until the boy followed his animal companions line of sight and grew pale "THE FUCK IS THAT" nearly tripping backwards over his own feet.

Mizuki and Iruka ( to the best of his current ability) turned and locked eyes with the strange creature as it slowly started to look at each one of them until it made direct eye contact with Mizuki and its pupils shrank and a horrifying smile appeared a single word carried through the night same as the strange breeze .

"_Yoooouuuuuu_" with that the eyes and smile disappeared. Soon whispers could be heard from all sides of them but none worse than Mizuki. Whispers of death an dismemberment echoing in his ears as he slowly started to back away the scroll not being worth this ..what ever the hell this was.

He turned to run but came face to face with the source of his imminent death. There it was its face not even more than afew inches away from his own staring unblinking. Mizuki could feel his heart beat in his ears his body wanted to turn an run but fear kept him rooted in place but what happened next made him feel like the blood drained from every inch of his body.

A smile slowly spread across the creatures face and the sound of groaning and snapping wood could be heard as its body almost grew and twisted into the shape of a question mark. Then its back started to shift and bubble as small tenticles an six giant spider like legs that ended in neddles slowly reach down and pick the creature up making it look like some kind of strange demon spider but the strangest part is its fase kept the same distance from his as it rose.

Theonce arrogant trailer now reduced to a state of blubbering fear his mind barely able to comprehend the nightmare unfurling before him...to bad he didn't pay more attention.

A tentacle like shadow whipped from around the creatures body an Mizuki's right arm suddenly felt cold. Looking down he suddenly understood why his elbow forearm wrist an hand on his right side no longer resided there just a clean cut angled bleeding stump above where the should be.

Before he could even scream an clutch his arm a shadowed hand slammed over his mouth busting his lip an cracking his front teeth. "**now now no time for that little pig**" with that Naruto slammed Mizuki down on the back of his head with enough force to imbed his head into the ground leaving him slightly concussed an disoriented "**now for the real fun**".

A single blade was summoned forth a strange mixture of metal and thorns ,sinister looking and very much poisonous to the touch " **what do you say traitor wanna know what it feels like when a snake gets bi**t" creating more tentacle spears he began jabbing them through random points on Mizuki's body even one into the stump of an arm splintering the bone and shredding the muscle pinning him to the ground.

Focusing his chakra into the blade making the poison the same as a stone fish he simply swung the blade back and forth allowing the liquid to land on the tendrils and watched it all trickle down to the soon to be dead man

It didn't take long for the screams to come from the worms mouth the toxins flowing through his body his nerves on fire the bad his screaming drew the attention of the other nin looking for the scroll but before he saw to the traitors final moments he had something to attend to and Naruto slowly lowered into the darkness while leaving his shadow body behind to continue the torture the screaming sack of shit that was currently stapled to the floor.

Fortunately he didn't realize what he was about to walk in on when came face to face with his no life queen.

End

there we go hopefully this chapter comes out correctly and it doesn't screw me over again anyways like I said before if you want a beta read before I put a chapter out or you want to help me write it or you just want to help bounce ideas off of me it would be asome and appreciated so pM me if you're interested and I hope you guys keep enjoying the story as it comes out


End file.
